Redemption
by drecklyn
Summary: Anakin Solo survives the onslaught that is Myrkyr and goes on to become a loving husband, dutiful teacher, and steadfast leader of the Jedi Order. But at what cost? A what could have been universe in retaliation against Anakin Solo's untimely demise. Anakin/Tahiri AU timeline spanning between Star by Star to FOTJ and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Necessary Sacrifice - 27 ABY**

_"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I'll follow you into the dark." - Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

_Soon then?_

_Soon._

Tahiri's soul was on a different plane entirely. All she could feel was the force, radiating off of Anakin as he leapt and twirled in some sort of sadistic ballet of blazing light. He was so bright it hurt to look at him and she could feel the pain rolling off of him in waves as he sustained yet another wound to his torso, and then to his leg. Blood was running from his mouth and yet he looked so at peace, so utterly calm. His eyes were luminous and piercing, a single stubborn strand of hair hanging over his brow as usual. She watched her childhood friend with fear and admiration as he once again willed them all to go, leave him behind and destroy the queen once and for all. Her common sense willed her to run, but her being had another plan in mind.

Raising her lightsaber, Tahiri broke away from the group, sprinting towards Anakin with a shout that was a mix of both a dry sob and a battle cry. If Anakin's light was to be extinguished, then hers would to. Master Ikrit had always said that the pair was strongest together, and their deaths would be no different. She blatantly ignored the protests of her team as she willed her blade into the throat of an enemy advancing on Anakin. Perhaps she was being reckless, perhaps she was endangering the entire mission and in that case the very Jedi Order but in that moment, she didn't care. All that mattered was Anakin, spinning in unison beside her as they cut down enemy after enemy.

She felt his presence reach out to her then through the force, comforting her with a wave of emotion and she sent it back to him. And then suddenly, they became one, for light was soon engulfing Tahiri and illuminating the both of them in a spectrum of yellows and whites. They were unified through the force, forging a permanent bond that she knew not even their impending death could weaken.

And then she realized what it meant and she knew that Anakin did as well. They were fulfilling their prophecy. This was what Maser Ikrit had foreseen; "Together you are greater than the sum of your parts," And for the first time on their mission, Tahiri felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps all was not doomed.

"Go!" Anakin's voice was hoarse but she knew it wasn't directed at her. "Destroy the queen Jacen!"

Tahiri felt the anguish rolling off of the strike team as they looked on at the battle waging before them, however she also sensed a new found determination within Jacen at Anakin's words.

"Come on," Jacen's voice carried to his team. "Let's go."

"We're not going to abandon them Jacen!" Jaina's voice was thick with suppressed emotion and defiance.

"If we don't go now, their sacrifice will have been for nothing!"

"They're not dead yet," Jaina growled at her twin. She attempted then to sprint towards Tahiri and her brother but Anakin, sensing her approach, force pushed her back with a careless wave of his hand in between blows.

"Go now or you'll never make it," He yelled. Jaina stared on at him in shock and Tahiri guessed from the look on her face that Anakin was sending her some sort of message through the force.

"Come on," Jaina breathed, ushering the others away from the battle.

"What about Anakin?" Alema protested. Tahiri tried to ignore that her own name was left out of the plea. She had never liked Alema and her disdain was based on more than just the twi'leks displays of affection towards Anakin.

"Just go!" Anakin shouted over his shoulder.

Jacen broke away from the crowd then and Tahiri was certain he was disobeying Anakin's orders, but instead he stopped and raised a hand towards them.

"May the force be with you!"

_Tahiri give me your lightsaber_, she felt Anakin tell her through the force.

"What?" She voiced her shock.

"Trust me,"

She surrendered her lightsaber to Anakin and watched in surprise as he tossed both his and Tahiri's to Jacen's outstretched hand.

Anakin gave Jacen a reassuring nod, which his older brother returned.

And then the team took off.

Anakin turned to Tahiri then, a small smile standing out on his face plastered with blood and grime. He took her hand as the Yuuzhan Vong seized the opportunity to advance on the defenseless duo.

_Trust me._

His words rang again in her head, and she nodded. They stood amongst the carnage, clasping hands and Tahiri closed her eyes, waiting for death to claim them.

However then something miraculous happened.

As they stood helpless, hands clasped and eyes squeezed shut, the aura around them began to glow, casting an immersive light across the Yuuzhan Vong forces who gaped at it in fear. The force completely consumed Anakin and Tahiri and became their shield. They were untouchable.

_Together you are greater than the sum of your parts._

Anakin squeezed her hand in reassurance and she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before them. It was as though time itself had frozen. The Vong forces stood motionless, eyes unblinking, in a semi circle around Anakin and Tahiri. Small particles floated around them, like tiny sparks of light, passing through them as well as the Vong, like apparitions. The force. They were seeing the force.

The force was in them and around them and binding them and Tahiri hadn't felt more at peace in her entire life. It was luminous and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh in astonishment.

"Are we dead?" She whispered, glancing up at Anakin who seemed just as amazed as she was.

"No. Just…" He trailed off, searching for the right words. "One with the force. But not permanently," They stood in silence for several seconds, basking in the light before Anakin pulled Tahiri along with a slight tug of her hand. "Let's go,"

"You knew that would happen. You told Jaina and Jacen through the force. What is it?" She asked as she followed behind him. "How long will it last?"

"I think the force is giving us an escape route. Together. I don't think we're meant to go yet, not like this anyway" He seemed to be talking more to himself than her and she smiled at the habit.

They moved in a slow fluid motion, sprinting but barely making any speed, They had no idea how much time was passing or if it was passing at all, only that the force seemed to be guiding them somewhere safe.

And then the particles of light began to cease to exist around them, and the levity of calmness Tahiri had been drowning in began to strip away.

It was over.

"Where are we?" Tahiri tried to calm her shaky voice but being back in reality was like a slap in the face and she wanted nothing more than to be engulfed in the force again. From the look on Anakin's face she knew he shared her yearning.

Anakin's eyes widened as he took in their surroundings. "A Vong frigate ship," He replied.

"Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri mindlessly corrected.

"Right," He muttered, making his way to the front of the ship. "Gotta love the force. Okay so we've got a way out. Now we just have to round up the team and get away from here. I can sense them, they're somewhere nearby. Tahiri you think you can fly this thing?"

"Does a rancor eat meat?" She replied coolly, following in his wake. He turned towards her with a famous Solo grin, but Tahiri immediately noticed it looked more like a grimace. She wondered why she had been numb to the pain rolling off him before.

"You're still wounded," She breathed, reaching out to place a hand on his torso. He winced and she drew it back, her fingers coated in blood. "Go into a healing trance, now."

"But-"

"Anakin Solo, now is not the time for you to get suddenly talkative. I'll send a message to the team. Forget the kriffing Queen, we're getting out of here alive," She crossed her arms and glared at him. She had previously been so supportive of his quest, back when she believed them to be invincible. Now she saw the whole fiasco as a suicide mission.

He held his hands up in surrender. "You win."

She leaned forward, her face centimeters from him. "As usual," Remembering her promise, she brushed her lips against his. It was a small kiss, but she knew it was paining him to keep his balance. Besides, there would be time for more once they made it off this bantha rock.

"You need to shave," She smiled as his three day growth brushed her chin.

"I think I'll do that after our skins are saved," Anakin proceeded to lower himself onto the floor of the ship, crossing his legs and bowing his head.

Tahiri felt him drift into a healing trance, and her worries were put at ease, at least for the moment. Now she had to attract the attention of the strike team.

The battle meld was still working, she could feel the delicate strings pulling her to her friends, so she knew it wouldn't prove difficult to draw their focus. She also knew however what the consequences would be if she failed.

She reached out through the force and felt their presence, like Anakin had said, close by. In fact she could pinpoint their exact location. They were radiating distress and panic and Tahiri tried to sooth them with a wave of calmness.

_Anakin and I are safe. We're in a Yuuzhan Vong Frigate docked directly left of you. Forget the Queen and let's get out of here._

She could sense first their surprise, and then their acknowledgement and Tahiri, glanced towards Anakin who had awoken from his trance, no doubt feeling the weight of their presence approaching.

"Those fractured ribs aren't going to repair themselves," She reminded him anxiously.

"Not until I know we're safe."

"How perfectly you," She muttered affectionately.

Jaina was the first onto the ship, her eyes wide and alert as her gaze went from Tahiri, then to her younger brother in shock. She was followed soon by Lowbacca, Zekk, Ganner, Tenel Ka, Tekli, Alema, and Tesar. No one questioned how or why Anakin and Tahiri had gotten away from the Vong and onto the ship.

Anakin voiced Tahiri's concern before she could even string her words together.

"Where's Jacen?"

"He went after the Queen," Jaina replied. "We got separated. There was no time to go back for him," She sounded so detached, so completely devoid of emotion as she relayed the information to her brother. Tahiri didn't pretend to be close with Jaina, but she knew that when the elder Solo child went into battle, she closed herself off completely from reality. She wasn't entirely sure it was healthy but she supposed everyone had their own way to cope.

But Jacen? Tahiri felt her knees go weak as the loss rolled over her. While Anakin had always been closer than family to Tahiri, Jacen had always seemed like the older brother she never had.

She felt Anakin's pain and guilt flow over him and almost cringed when he immediately suppressed it. He was like his sister in that way, though she couldn't ignore the tears that reddened his eyes.

"Did he…destroy it?"

"Fact. I felt the life leave the Queen." Tenel Ka interjected. "Our mission is complete,"

Anakin nodded solemnly. "Then let's go. Tahiri?"

"On it," She was glad to pilot the ship, if only to distract her from the present. "You get back into your trance. Now."

He nodded solemnly and she felt him slip away once again. It troubled Tahiri slightly that she had not felt Jacen's demise but it was too late to dwell on it. Their one chance of surviving was present, and they had to take it no matter the cost.

Jaina caught her on the shoulder before Tahiri could escape to the cockpit.

"Here," The older girl said lightly, pressing her lightsaber as well as Anakin's into Tahiri's hands. "Jacen gave them to me right before he left."

Jaina proceeded to follow Tahiri to the cockpit and the two girls set to getting the ship operational. There seemed to be a newfound respect hanging in the air between them, and it was slightly comforting.

Tahiri spoke to the ship in its native tongue and soon they were blasting away from Mykyr and all that they had left behind.

"We've got coralskippers," Came Ganner's voice from one of the gunner chairs.

"Jaina you get on the guns," Tahiri directed, swerving the ship into an evasive maneuver. She wasn't the best pilot but she knew Jaina was a skilled gunner and their only hope of getting out of this mess alive.

"You sure you can handle this?" Ganner's condescending tone came from over her shoulder.

"Well considering I'm the only one here who speaks Yuzhaan Vong as well as been in one of their ships before, I'd say I'm pretty _qualified_ to handle this," She barked back.

"What about Anakin?"

"He's in no state to pilot," Came Tekli's small voice. "If he doesn't stay in his healing trance I fear we may lose him,"

Tahiri ignored the wave of anxiety rolling over her at Tekli's words. Now was not the time to panic especially when all of their emotions were linked in a battle meld.

A shot from a coralskipper shook the frigate then and Tahiri almost went flying from her seat, muttering a string of curses.

"Shoot them down!" She called to Jaina and Ganner.

"We're trying you schutta!" Ganner's tone was strained but playful and Tahiri smiled in spite of herself. Next came his whoop of triumph. "Did you see that?! I got two with one missile!"

"Don't get cocky," Jaina growled. "We've still got three more," The next three coralskippers were downed with relative ease, and the two gunners soon joined the rest of the team in the cockpit.

Tahiri surrendered the controls to the elder Solo who began to steer the ship easily as though it was as simple as breathing.

"Where to?" Ganner asked.

"Coruscant,"

"Makes the most sense I suppose," He agreed. "It'll give us a few hours more or less to pull ourselves together,"

The group dispersed then, flocking to other areas of the ship to meditate or simply sit in silence. Tenel Ka paused, eyes on Jaina as though she wanted to say something but then thought better of it, retreating deeper into the ship.

"You can go into a trance if you want. I've got it from here," Jaina offered to Tahiri after minutes of silence.

"Are you kidding? If anyone needs a trance after everything you've lost, it's you."

She immediately regretted her words as Jaina whipped around angrily to face the younger girl.

"He's not dead," She said strongly. "And once I get you all to safety, I'm coming back to save him,"

"Jaina that's crazy. You're not doing this alone. Anakin's obviously-"

"Jacen wouldn't even be gone if it wasn't for Anakin!" Jaina's voice was loud enough that she was sure everyone on the frigate could hear her.

"You can't possibly blame Anakin for what happened to Jacen," Tahiri protested, a swell of anger rising inside of her. "Jacen did the right thing. And if it wasn't for Anakin saving your skins, we'd all be dead. Or worse," She felt something cold and desolate rising inside her and she was suddenly filled with memories of her Yuuzhan Vong transformation. No. She wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her.

Without another word to Jaina, Tahiri fled from the cockpit, subconsciously pulling herself to Anakin whom she found out of his trance yet again, tears leaving clean streaks down his blood and dirt coated face.

"She's right," He mumbled. "I should have never ordered Jacen to kill the Queen."

Tahiri immediately dropped to her knees, pulling his head to her shoulder in comfort.

"She's wrong. You did the right thing. Thanks to you and Jacen, no Jedi will ever fall prey to those horrible beasts again. And we'll save him," She added as an afterthought.

Anakin looked up at her then.

"When did you grow up?" His laugh was somewhere between a choked sob and a chuckle.

"A while ago. You've just been too busy saving the galaxy to notice," She brushed his stubborn strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Well I notice now," He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away at the last second.

"Nope. No straining yourself until you're completely healed. Now am I going to have to knock you out to get you into a healing trance or what?"

* * *

**an: So I was completely devastated by Anakin's death in Star by Star (yes I know I'm late to the party). I finished it a few months ago and now that I'm half way through the Legacy of the Force series I realize how much potential he had! He could have gone on to become the next Luke Skywalker, leader of the Jedi Order! And don't even get me started on Tahiri. So I decided to avenge him through this fic. It won't be exactly linear and will feature just tiny snipets of what could have been moments but I hope it will satisfy at least people like me who wanted to see Anakin have a happy ending. If there's anything you guys want to see just let me know. Right now I've got about ten chapters planned but there's always room for more!**

**Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Reunion – 27 ABY**

_"You and I were made for this, I was made to taste your kiss, we were made to never fall away." – Civil Twilight_

* * *

He was there, a familiar presence pulling at the strings of Anakin's mind. The manifestation of his brother was so clear that Anakin could sense him as though they were standing side by side. A wave of reassurance overwhelmed him, but then something began to change in the presence; something ominous. Anakin's body was on fire. Tremendous waves of pain shot down his spine and he felt as though his face was blistering under a hot Tatooine sun. The pain was unreal, unbearable even, and it jerked him out of his meditative trance, gasping for breath as though he had been suffocating for hours.

The blinding pain ceased immediately and he had only one coherent thought.

_Jacen._

His presence had been there, engulfing Anakin at first, overwhelming him, and then suddenly it had disappeared like a snuffed out flame. He opened his eyes in shock, shaking viciously as though he had been on the receiving end of a bolt of force lightning.

Somewhere deep in the ship, a female wail echoed his pain.

"Anakin?" Tahiri's voice came from his left shoulder, groggy and distorted from sleep. She was curled up against him, her head resting in the crook of his arm and her hands folded protectively over his chest. He smiled despite himself. Forever his fearless protector, even in sleep.

"It's nothing," He mumbled into her hair, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She sighed something incoherently and within seconds Anakin sensed her drifting back into slumber. He counted to sixty, waiting for her to be completely under before lifting her from his chest and softly setting her on the floor, pulling off his jacket and laying it gently over her for good measure.

He crawled to his feet then and let the tears flow, clouding his vision as he tried to stumble his way to the cockpit. Blinded by impending tears, he didn't notice the figure coming the opposite way until he collided head on with them, sending Anakin sprawling backwards.

"Sorry," Jaina's somber voice came from somewhere above him, his vision blurred momentarily by pain, though he didn't need his sight to hear the agony in her voice. "Anakin I…I felt him die," Her voice cracked, and Anakin had never felt the well of emotion that hit him then. Jaina, his stoic older sister, the one unbreakable wall in their family had finally hit her breaking point.

She collapsed next to him, shaking uncontrollably just like Anakin had after realizing his brother would never annoyingly ruffle his hair again, never lecture him on the force or shoot him a lopsided grin whenever he got too cocky.

The Solo siblings sat in silence, together in the empty cockpit of the Yuuzhan Vong frigate.

"Why Anakin?" Jaina's voice was suddenly full of tension, anger. "Why did you order him to kill the queen?"

He sat quietly, self-disgust writhing inside him like a worm. He had been asking himself the same question since they had left the mothership. Were duty, honor and justice really above the sacrifice of his brother? Had he held Jacen's life in so little regard?

"Forget it," Jaina breathed, as though sensing his thoughts, her voice barely above a whisper. "We're almost to Coruscant. Can you prepare the others for descent?" And then she drew herself from the ground as if nothing had happened and returned to the pilot's chair. Her walls were up again and Anakin simply stared back at her, feeling completely lost.

* * *

Han Solo nearly crashed the Millennium Falcon into an asteroid as an anguished cry of pain echoed around the walls of his ship. _Leia._ Abandoning all flight controls and sense for that matter, Han sprinted into the main hull, searching fervently for his wife. Fear was rising slowly in his throat but he stubbornly pushed it down, refusing to believe the worst until she confirmed it, until he knew for sure that someone he loved was gone.

Denial. He had used it as his shield when faced with the death of Chewie. He would use it now when facing the death of one of his children. His hands braced the narrow walls of the Falcon's corridors as he called her name feverishly, at last finding her curled into a fetal position on the floor of the ship's quarters.

"Leia what is it?" He gasped out, crouching down next to her and pulling her hands from her tear stricken face. "Who's…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word aloud.

His wife gazed up at him, shaking her head softly. "No…no one's dead. I can feel Jaina and Anakin nearby though. But…he's not with them. He's alive Han. I can feel it,"

"Who?"

"Jacen. He's still alive. He's in pain, but he's still alive,"

* * *

Anakin was burning bright and though he was telling Tahiri to run she couldn't tear her eyes off of his luminous image. She felt more than saw herself scream as the amphistaff plunged through his chest and he dropped to his knees, a small smile on his face as he turned his life over to the force. And then the walls of the mothership began to shift until they twisted into a bare room with a single bed. Tahiri was lying in the bed, sobs shaking her body as she whispered his name over and over again until it sounded foreign and worn. Suddenly she was not alone amongst the sheets and she watched as a figure bore over her body, selfishly claiming her as he ran his lips down her neck. He turned his head slightly and Tahiri gasped as Jacen's darkened scarred face smirked back at her, his eyes fierce and blazing yellow. And then she watched herself and Jacen rise from the bed and she realized that they were both bathed in fire, flames lapping at their naked bodies as they smiled sinisterly back at Tahiri.

She awoke from her vision in terror with Anakin's name on her lips, panic rising in her throat as she realized he was no longer safely under her. She scampered around franticly on her knees still half asleep, trying mindlessly to make contact with some part of him until suddenly she sensed his presence near her and she was overwhelmed with relief as Anakin scooped her up from the floor and into his arms.

"Shh," He whispered into her hair. "I'm right here."

Tahiri didn't know why but she began to sob, burying her face in his shirt. "I…I'm sorry," She choked out. "It's just that I almost lost you Anakin. You almost _died_." She gasped as though the full realization of what their situation could have been finally dawned on her.

She pulled herself off of him then and began to hit him on his chest, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "You. Son. Of. A. Hut." She cried, punctuating her syllables with half hearted slaps. "Why do you always have to play hero? Why can't you be selfish for once in your life," She collapsed against him again and Anakin merely stared down at her, mouth open in confusion.

She glanced up at him then and wanted to both laugh and cry at the stupefied look on his face.

"I'm acting like a dummy aren't I," She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"Well that's a first," Anakin smiled weakly as she turned her childhood nickname for him on herself. He caressed her face in his hands, clearing the tears from under her eyes with his thumbs.

She gave a watery chuckle before sitting upright and staring into his icy blue gaze. He stared back, his expression expectant and waiting though slightly flushed from her outburst. She always did like it when she managed to turn his face red.

"I had a vision. I think it was showing me what would have happened if you died," Her voice cracked and she choked back a dry sob. "Anakin I…I turned to the dark side. And Jacen was there and…," She trailed off, unsure of whether to tell Anakin her premonition included his missing older brother.

His eyes betrayed him however and Tahiri realized she had already gone too far.

"Anakin I know we'll find him. As soon as we land on Coruscant we'll talk to your uncle and we can organize a strike team-"

"No Tahiri," He cut her off. "It's too late,"

She gazed up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He avoided her eyes and instead pulled his hands from her face. He opened his mouth to explain however his words were cut short as the Yuuzhan Vong Frigate gave a violent shake, sending the pair of them sprawling to the floor. A string of curses that would make even Anakin's father blush flowed from the cockpit as Jaina jerked the ship in a zig zag formation.

"Everybody hang on tight!" Jaina called.

Of course everyone disobeyed her orders and soon the entire strike team was awake and congregated in the cockpit, eyes wide with terror as they viewed the sight before them.

Coruscant had gone dark.

The planet that had once been so intensely luminous and full of light was nothing more than a shadowy black mass, sitting silently in the void of space.

"Sith spit," Ganner muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts into a simple two worded curse.

"Not quite," Tenel Ka interjected, pointing out towards a group of ships cluttered in the distance over Coruscant.

"Vong," Jaina said darkly, swerving the ship as a stray shot from an alliance x-wing struck the frigate.

"Why do our allies fire on us?" Telki questioned.

"We're flying enemy colors, remember?" Ganner banged on the side of the frigate with his fist for good measure.

"What do we do now?" Tahiri asked. "Fight?"

"We can't just stick around to fight. We either fire on the Vong and run the risk of getting killed by one of our friends, or fire on our friends and run the risk of getting killed by a Vong," Alema turned to Tahiri, her voice high and slow as if explaining something to a small child.

"Yeah those are great odds," Jaina muttered, pulling the ship through another spectacular spin to avoid the hits coming from the alliance fleet.

Anakin, who had been silent throughout the whole debate, suddenly spoke up, his voice low as he turned to his older sister. "I feel…mom and dad,"

Jaina nodded solemnly, her face betraying no trace of their previous argument. It was as if it had never happened, and knowing Jaina, she probably truly chose to believe it hadn't.

"Do you think we can contact them in any way?" He asked her.

"I think mom senses us,"

As if on cue the swarm of x-wings that had been tailing their frigate suddenly dispersed, and the small ship was left in the clear to jump to hyperspace.

"Where can we go that's safe?" Jaina asked frantically, preparing the frigate for light speed.

The team glanced around at each other desperately. Nowhere in the galaxy seemed safe at that point.

"Hapes," Tenel Ka offered, her voice confident. "We will be safe on my home planet."

"Are you crazy? After what happened at Centerpoint you honestly think they're gonna welcome a jedi with open arms? Not to mention two Solos?" Tahiri interjected, folding her arms and stepping in front of Anakin in a protective stance.

"I found an escape pod within this frigate. I will go ahead and prepare for your arrival." Tenel Ka explained, her voice calm and steady as usual.

All eyes went to Jaina however the pilot was searching the face of her younger brother.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Anakin nodded firmly. "We'll take the risk. Get us to Hapes."

Jaina began to punch the coordinates to the Hapes Sector into the navicomputer.

Anakin felt an unexpected wave of relief wash over him at his sister's approval. He had been contemplating her words since she had berated him and the guilt was slightly eased at the look of sorrow in her eyes whenever she spoke to him.

He knew of course she would never give him a verbal apology, she was too much of a Solo in that respect, but at least he could rest easy that somewhere in her subconscious, Jaina had forgiven him.

He was so entirely lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the team had dispersed until he felt Tahiri tugging on his arm.

"_Anakin_," Her tone made it clear that she had said his name more than once and he jerked himself out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking," He replied, giving her a half-hearted smile that she returned.

"As usual," She proceeded to glance fervently at Jaina before beckoning him out of the cockpit.

He hesitated, but then followed her, leaving his sister to her thoughts.

"Anakin are you sure about this? What if we land on Hapes and they throw you in jail?" Her tone was lecturing and it was at times like these that Anakin usually felt an overwhelming amount of attraction to her. Her green eyes were fierce, alive and dancing, lips parted in frustration as she ranted at him. Of course it always amused him that Tahiri could manage to be intimidating even with her small stature. At just under five feet tall, the top of her head barely grazed Anakin's chin which was less than advantageous whenever he had the sudden urge to kiss her in the middle of their conversations.

"Anakin are you even listening to me?" She crossed her arms and stared up at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked sheepishly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion though a small smile began to creep across her face. "You're impossible,"

"Is that a yes?"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

He beamed down at her before tilting her chin up to meet his lips, losing his fingers in her straw colored hair as her hands cupped his face. The kiss was long and lingering. Their movement was restricted by their still recovering wounds, however it was no less passionate. Anakin tried to convey every emotion he was feeling into that kiss; his furious love for her, the pain of Jacen's death, the turmoil writhing in his mind that he was the one who caused it.

They eventually pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breath before smiling at one another knowingly, as though sharing some forlorn secret.

"Guys that's gross," A voice echoed across the hull and the couple immediately broke their embrace just in time to see Ganner smirking widely before ducking away.

"Son of a hut," Tahiri muttered stiffly, resuming her previous stance of intimidation.

They glanced at each other in silence for several seconds before bursting into laughter, tears streaming down their faces as they clung to each other to prevent themselves from falling over. Even when the situation was no longer funny they continued to laugh until their tears of mirth ran dry and their voices cracked from overuse.

They laughed to ignore the pain of the previous days.

They laughed in an attempt to heal themselves.

* * *

"Why you two cocky over confident brats. If you ever put me through that again…" Han Solo's voice boomed across the Hapan docking bay, husky with suppressed emotion as he seized up his two children, rugged, dirty and bloody from their journey, but still very much alive. "Do you have any idea how…"

He trailed off as Leia threw him a silencing glare before pushing past him to embrace her children. She knew from experience of course his scolding and constant berating was his strange love language however her motherly instincts told her a good lecture wasn't what her children needed to hear at the moment.

"Thank the force you're alright," She breathed, kissing both Anakin and Jaina on the cheeks. The young Solos however barely held their mother's gaze, the weight of their brother's absence heavy on their shoulders.

"We know about Jacen," Leia pushed back the well of emotion that came with speaking his name.

"I'm sorry mom. There was nothing we could do to save him. No body to collect," Jaina spoke, her voice dead and emotionless.

"Body?" Han interjected. "I thought you said-"

"He's alive Han. I can still feel him," Leia stated firmly, ignoring the exasperated looks of her two children.

"Mom we felt him die. _Both _of us. He was there and then…" Anakin trailed off looking to Jaina for support however found none in his statuesque older sister.

"Enough." Han said tightly, placing a hand on Leia's arm. "If your mother says Jacen is alive then he is alive. Your Uncle Luke will be here in the morning and then we can all-"

Han was once again interrupted, this time by a blonde and orange blur who leapt down from the Yuuzhan Vong frigate, and into the midst of the Solo family's conversation, not seeming to care she had interrupted anything.

"Well the ship tells me it won't be flying for a while Jaina so you're gonna have to postpone that whole rescue mission thing until we can make sure you won't explode into space dust,"

Han raised an eyebrow as the girl proceeded to take Anakin's hand and give him a small smile.

"And you are?"

The girl's green eyes opened wide in shock as though she had only just realized Han and Leia were there.

"Oh, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Solo. I'm Tahiri Veila," The girl stuck out her hand, though after realizing it was covered in soot from the ship, quickly retracted it. "We've met before, just haven't been introduced."

"Oh I remember you. You're that girl that nearly got my son killed on Yavin 4. I warned you about women Anakin," Han winked at his son.

Anakin's cheeks blazed red at his father's remark. "_Dad_,"

"He's teasing," Leia, ever the diplomat, supplied. "It's very nice to meet you Tahiri. We've heard very good things about you from Anakin."

"Oh? What kinds of things?" Tahiri's grin was broad.

Anakin proceeded to take her hand again and pull her away from the humiliating conversation that was his parents.

"See you guys later," He called over his shoulder, cheeks flaming as he dragged Tahiri away from his family, ignoring the infectious laughter coming from the small girl.

"Introducing me to the parents already Solo? This is all so fast," She teased him as they exited the Hapan hanger, twisting their way through corridors and blatantly ignoring the looks of disapproval that were thrown at Anakin as he passed by.

He knew he screwed up at Centerpoint, he didn't need their glares to remind him of that.

They had only been on the planet for a few standard hours however the team had already been assigned temporary living quarters and the only thing Anakin wanted more in that moment was a shower. Covered in blood and grime, he figured he was quite a shock to see strolling around the Hapan Court.

They arrived at the room Anakin had been assigned to, and he took a deep breath before turning to Tahiri. "I have to explain something to you."

She looked up at him expectantly.

He opened his mouth, trying to find the words to inform her of his brother's death however none came out. He never knew how to talk to Tahiri. He wanted to tell her how he felt Jacen's death was his fault, how he was worried that Jaina was slipping farther and farther away, how the weight of the Mykyr mission was slowly eating him from the inside out. Instead, what he said was, "I'm going to take a shower."

She looked confused. "Newsflash of the day is it?"

"Er-"

"Look Anakin I've been your friend for six years. I know when something's troubling you. So you take your shower, and when you get out I want you to tell me everything," She said stubbornly.

He nodded before leaning down and kissing her on the corner of her mouth. She was one of the few people that could read him like an open book; another reason he so desperately loved her.

"Now take a shower dummy, you stink." Tahiri smiled, playfully pushing him into the room. He obeyed, but couldn't ignore the wave of emotion rolling off of her after their kiss. He knew she felt the same way.

* * *

_an: I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reads and reviews. You have no idea how much motivation that kind of stuff provides an author with which is why this chapter is out a little early. Like I said, this story's going to jump around a lot. I'll try to keep a handy date at the top of all of the chapters just to keep everything in check. I'm kind of just making this up as I go (terrible of me, I know) so if you guys have any helpful ideas or suggestions don't hesitate to let me know! I have a general plot in mind but if there's something extra you think of, do share!_

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Oh and Happy National Womens Day! If you're a woman, hug yourself! If you're not, go hug a woman!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** A Confession – 27 ABY**

_If the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too. – Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

Sleep had chosen not to claim Anakin that night. He lay awake in Tahiri's tight embrace, eyes focused on the ceiling in deep contemplation over the events of the last few days. He kept reliving the last time he had seen Jacen over and over again in his head, like a holo on repeat, looking for some subtle hint that Jacen could possibly be alive, that his mother had at least some inclination in what she had been feeling. Drawing a deep breath, Anakin immersed himself in the force, stretching outward to search once more for his brother's presence.

And once more he was met with only darkness, a gaping hole in the force, like a crater on an asteroid, where Jacen had once been.

He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration, turning to lie on his side for the millionth time that night. He was mere inches from Tahiri's face and he was almost jealous to find her in a deep slumber, mouth agape and emitting soft snores. After he had gotten out of the fresher the previous night, he had proceeded to relay everything he had kept from her. She had listened intently, her green eyes wide and never leaving his blue ones. For once in her life, she had remained silent as he had spilled his darkest secrets and deepest regrets and then proceeded to collapse into her awaiting embrace, physically and emotionally exhausted after all he had endured.

Tahiri had fallen asleep like that, clinging to him as though he were about to slip away and yet even in the dark of night, Anakin's demons still plagued him.

So completely lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when an eerie voice whispered discreetly in his ear.

Relief washed over him as he realized it was merely Tahiri, talking in her sleep and laughed softly to himself. She couldn't keep her mouth shut, even unconscious. But what was coming out of her mouth was nothing coherent.

"Nikk pryozz Riina Kwaad," She muttered in a voice that was far from her own, distant and icy as it slipped out of her mouth. "Sha grunnik ith-har Yun-Shuno."

He froze, eyes widening in shock as he recognized the strange guttural language. She was speaking Vong. He recalled her telling him once that she often dreamt in Vong, even thought in it, and the three jagged scars on her forehead were just another reminder that Anakin had almost lost her for good.

It was nonetheless a slap in the face and he suddenly felt like the worst boyfriend in the galaxy. Here he was, so caught up in his own problems that he had completely neglected that Tahiri had her own inner demons, her own war raging on inside her. He scooted himself closer to her, pressing his bare forehead against her scarred one.

Her lips shifted into a small smile but her eyes remained close.

"Don't you think it's a little early?" She mumbled, and he was glad to hear the warm familiarity return to her voice, not the cold desolate tone it had taken only moments before. She seemed to sense the trouble in his aura however and her eyes flew open.

He nearly gasped. Her gaze which had once been such a piercing green was now nearly consumed by the brown haze that had been present after her shaping. Bloodshot and murky, Anakin felt as though he were looking into the eyes of a Vong, not the girl he had known since he was eleven. He had a sudden flashback to the vision that had plagued him when he was sixteen; Tahiri bathed in flames, a dark Jedi in all her horrible glory, covered in Vong scars and implants.

"Anakin what is it?"

He hesitated, wondering whether or not he should inform her of the sleep talking. He had already placed enough burdens upon her. Couldn't they have just a few more hours of peace, wrapped in each other's arms?

"Nothing," He said, giving her a reassuring smile. She seemed about to protest but Anakin quickly pressed his lips against hers, passionately pulling her closer to him until she lay over his body, her blonde curls tickling his throat. She was unresponsive at first, he could feel her thoughts still dwelling on whatever was bothering him, but soon let care fly to the wind, wrapping her legs around his hips as she deepened the kiss.

He felt her speaking something against his lips and he pulled away slightly to hear her.

"What?" He panted, out of breath.

She glanced at him sheepishly, a soft blush rising on her cheeks. He felt himself grinning. Usually he was the one flustered.

"Anakin I-"She began to say, but was immediately cut off by a fierce knock on the door. The two teenagers froze, still locked in their passionate entwine. Nothing had happened of course, and they weren't planning to go any further than their current embrace however to the eyes of an outsider, their intimate position was very compromising indeed, especially considering the fact that Tahiri had yet to leave Anakin's quarters.

"Anakin wake up," Jaina's impatient voice came from the door, followed by another array of furious knocking. "Uncle Luke's just arrived and mom wants you down in the banquet hall for breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute," Anakin called, trying to make his voice sound groggy and sleep ridden, biting his tongue as he watched Tahiri bury her head in a pillow to try to stifle her laughing.

"Well hurry up you lazy bantha," Jaina called good naturedly. "Uncle Luke wants to talk to you. Oh and if you _happen_ to see Tahiri, tell her she's wanted down there too. You know, if you bump into her."

"W-will do," Anakin stammered, inwardly cursing the inconvenient so called force that most of his family unfortunately possessed.

He waited until he was sure Jaina was out of earshot before groaning and flopping back down onto the bed. Tahiri leaned over him, grinning despite the humiliation dancing in her eyes.

"Will she tell?" She asked.

"Nah. But you can bet she'll tease us endlessly about it in private,"

"Such wonderful siblings you have," Tahiri said without thinking before her voice caught in her throat. "Oh Anakin, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it," He said hurriedly. "C'mon we better go before Jaina gets bored and decides to tell everyone anyway."

* * *

The Hapan dining hall was lavish and regal, and Anakin immediately felt out of place amongst the well dressed breakfast goers that he and Tahiri had to wade through to find his family. However for what it lacked for in casualness, it more than made up for with the decadent smells of whatever Hapans ate for breakfast that was wafting through the hall. Anakin inhaled deeply despite himself and was rewarded with such a mouth-watering scent that he nearly let out a whoop of joy. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent meal.

The Solo and Skywalker clans were easy to find. They too were out of place amongst the stately Hapan nobles. Crowded around a small table, they looked more suited to fit in at a cantina and completely lacked the propriety of the banqueters around them; however there were broad smiles on all of their faces as Anakin and Tahiri joined their ranks. The strike team was also congregated amongst them, all looking healthy and alert after some much needed rest.

"Hey Anakin, Tahiri. How'd you sleep?" Ganner smirked at the duo from behind a helping of some sort of soup, eyes flashing to Jaina as the two snickered at each other from across the table.

"Fine," Anakin stated quickly, cheeks blazing red as he turned to greet his approaching uncle.

"Anakin. Thank the force you're alright," Luke Skywalker embraced his nephew with a quick hug before pulling out two chairs and beckoning for Anakin and Tahiri to sit in front of him. "I heard all about Mykyr. I think we need to have a talk."

"Oh come on farm boy, the kids just woke up," Came Mara's voice from behind Luke, giving both Anakin and Tahiri a wink. Anakin made a mental note to never be nice to Jaina ever again in the history of his life. "Your lecture can wait."

Luke gave Mara a look Anakin had only seen shared between his mother and father, a sickening lovey dovey look that he himself in all honestly hoped would never cross his own face, and then gave a brief nod. "Alright then, eat up. But then there are things we need to discuss,"

Anakin ate as if he would never eat again. In a single sitting he consumed four breakfast pasties, two servings of some sort of traditional Hapan stew, three loaves of bread, and an entire gorak leg, all with room for desert.

"Slow down Anakin, you're going to choke," His mother scolded him from across the table.

"Let the kid eat Leia, he' so skinny you'd think we starve him. He needs a little more meat on his bones," Han chided while working on his fourth helping of smoked nerf.

At last when Anakin's stomach was finally satisfied and Tahiri had teased him for the umpteenth time about his huge appetite, the pair turned their attention to his uncle who had been patiently waiting.

"So," Luke began, folding his hands in front of him as he patiently stared into the eyes of the two young jedi, "Jacen was captured by the Vong." All the occupants at the table suddenly froze in unison, eyes flashing to Luke as they strained to hear more. His uncle always seemed to have that effect on people. When he talked, everyone stopped to listen. Anakin didn't know whether it was because of his powerful control over the force, or the mere fact that Luke Skywalker had a boyish charisma about him. Whatever it was, it could command the attention of an entire room with just a few scattered words.

"Not captured. I…we felt him die," Anakin stated bluntly, ignoring the numbness that began to spread across his body at the words. He hated being so final, so pessimistic, but it would do him no good to dwell on false hope, to dream along with his parents that his older brother was still alive only to have his worst fears confirmed after decades of ignorance.

His father however grew angry at his remark. Eyebrows furrowed, Han Solo's expression was a familiar one as he pointed his fork at his youngest son.

"Enough of that," he hid his fear behind a snarl, "Your brother's alive. Right Luke?" The smuggler looked across the table towards his brother-in-law, a hopeful but intimidating look upon his face.

Luke was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, and everyone at the table held their breath. At last he said, "I trust your mother's instincts and I think you should too. No, I don't believe Jacen is dead despite his lack of presence in the force. I think that someone or something is cutting it off from him."

"Ysalamiri?" Jaina piped up from next to Zekk. There was a slight hopefulness in her voice and Anakin felt a twinge of betrayal. Jaina had so far been his ally in the ongoing war with their parents; was he the only one that wasn't desensitized to common sense?

"I believe so yes. We've overestimated them it seems. On another note, I wanted to talk to you and Tahiri about what happened during your mission. The strike team has filled me in on the force aura phenomenon,"

"Force aura phenomenon?" Tahiri questioned, scooting forward curiously on her chair.

"Well that's just what I've chosen to call it," Luke said with a sheepish smile. "You'll find that Jedi aren't very creative when it comes to naming things. Just look at what we call our weapons."

"You mean you don't know what it is?" Anakin asked, slightly crestfallen.

"I've never really heard of anything like it before. Your friends tell me that you were consumed in a blazing light and then completely disappeared, and then reappeared sometime later on a Vong frigate," Luke turned towards the remaining strike team who nodded their heads in conformation. "Of course there are records of force bonds."

"Force bonds?" Anakin asked.

"It's a sort of link through the force between two close beings. It's quite a useful skill really, especially in combat. The two individuals essentially become one, merging their skills together. That aside, I'm actually curious as to what you two think it was? You hardly seemed very surprised by it,"

Anakin hesitated, however it was Tahiri who spoke first.

"When we were kids (Han scoffed at her remark) Master Ikrit made some sort of prophecy about Anakin and I," Tahiri spoke more to the table than to Luke. "He said something about us being 'greater than the sum of our parts'."

Luke was reflective for several minutes, hands folded as he contemplated the meaning behind Ikrit's prediction. "It could have something to do with that. Or it could be that the force simply didn't think it was your time to die that day. The future, as Master Yoda said, is always in motion,"

Han rolled his eyes at Luke's words, flashing a cocky grin. "Ah c'mon Luke, don't go all cryptic on my son. He barely understands basic."

"What about Jacen?" Jaina interjected, "We're going to rescue him right?"

"All in good time. I'm going to have to think about this,"

"Enough thinking, let's act!" Jaina said angrily, rising from her chair. "Jacen's probably being _tortured_ right now. By the time you're done thinking he could already be dead,"

Anakin felt a swirl of anger and desperation radiating off of his sister such as he had never experienced before, yet was not surprised by her outburst. Jaina had always voiced her opinion; she was much like their father in that respect.

"I understand you Jaina," Their uncle said with sympathetic nod, "but we can't just charge into a full scale assault. We need to think this through,"

Jaina glared around at the occupants at the table before storming towards the exit of the dining hall.

Han rose to follow her but Leia placed a hand on his arm. "Let her go. She needs time alone right now."

Anakin watched Jaina depart with a sort of forlorn sadness at the fear rolling off of his sister, but there was something else too. Something dark, and angry. From the worried glance that Luke gave him from across the table, he knew his Uncle felt it too.

* * *

Anakin and Tahiri found Jaina under their stolen Vong frigate, tampering with one thing or another as she shouted hasty orders to Lowbacca who roared dutifully back at her. Covered in soot, she looked completely in her element with a hydrospanner in her hand though Anakin knew better than to think his sister was at ease.

"Talk to her Anakin," Tahiri insisted as they watched his sister from a safe distance.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked hastily.

"You're not doing this for me, you're doing it for you. And Jaina. And your parents for that matter. Just convince her not to slip away in the night and get herself killed," She crossed her arms and took an intimidating stance; well as intimidating a short fifteen year old girl could manage to be. "I know you're not the most skilled conversationalist but she needs you right now," Tahiri reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes. "And when you get back, I'll kiss you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Bribery?"

"Whatever flies your ship Solo."

"I'll be right back."

Anakin made his way across the hanger, fueled by Tahiri's promise, however each step he took towards his fuming sister seemed more daunting. Jaina, sensing his approach, rolled out from under the frigate and glared at him. He gulped. She looked extremely like their mother when she did that and it did nothing to ease his nerves. If he had learned one thing from his father, it was never to approach an angry Solo female.

"Did mom and dad send you?" She asked haughtily.

"No actually-"

"Tahiri?" Her gaze went over his shoulder and he followed her eyes to the blonde girl watching in the background, who waved happily back at the pair.

"Maybe," He mumbled.

"You're good together," Jaina observed, turning her back on him as she returned to the ship. He followed dolefully.

"Er, thanks."

"And I know that nothing happened between you last night. You're too much of a saint. I'm just your older sister, it's my job to tease you."

They sat in silence, both of their minds drifting to the one person who had made it a hobby to tease Anakin during his lifetime.

They both began to speak at the same time.

"Jaina, you don't have to-"

"Anakin I'm not going to-"

Anakin paused, absorbing his sister's words. "You're not going to go after Jacen?"

She shook her head. "No. Uncle Luke's right, it's foolish to charge in, weapons flailing. I just…miss him so much," Her voice cracked and Anakin tried to ignore the lump in his throat at her words.

"I do too. A lot."

"I'm sorry I blamed you. I'm sorry for everything. I've been a pretty rotten sister haven't I? You're growing up Anakin." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "So much. And I've been too caught up in everything to realize it. You're not that little boy who practiced with his lightsaber too much or blushed whenever he got attention. You're a hero, and a greater Jedi than any of us will ever be," She ruffled his hair. "But don't get too cocky. You're still my kid brother,"

He gaped at her in shock and appreciation, mouth struggling to find proper words of thanks however none came to mind so instead he sent her a wave of gratitude through the force. Her smile told him she received it.

"Looks like you've got a kiss to cash in," Jaina smirked, disappearing once more underneath the ship. He reddened, making a mental note to whisper in the future whenever in the presence of his family.

Turning from his sister, Anakin returned to Tahiri with a new found spark of hope.

"See. You didn't die," Tahiri smiled.

"Contrary to popular belief," He murmured.

"Walk with me?" She asked, tugging his hand. Anakin followed her obediently as she led him out of the Hapan Hanger bay and through the sun filled corridors. In a way, the Hapan Palace reminded him tremendously of the holoimages he had seen of Naboo; the architecture was grand and majestic, quick to make any being feel small and insignificant. It was beautiful though. Sunlight poured into the open halls and Anakin admired the way it danced on Tahiri's cornsilk hair. As though feeling his eyes, Tahiri glanced back and grinned playfully at him.

"Patience young padawan," She chided, pulling him farther along. At last they arrived at an open balcony in a secluded section of the palace. The golden framed railing overlooked a vast canyon and in the distance, a sea was crashing against a rocky shore. Anakin could taste the salt on his tongue and savored the feeling of being free from his 'imprisonment'.

He walked slowly past Tahiri and leaned against the railing, smiling as the wind crashed bracingly against his face. He missed this. On Yavin 4 he had always had time to simply pause and admire the breathtaking scenery. Growing up on Coruscant made it easy to be in awe of simple geography.

"I thought you might like this," Tahiri said, coming up behind him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Tenel Ka says she likes to come up here for strength training. I can't imagine why, I'd get too distracted by the view. Sorry, I'm ruining the moment aren't I? I'll shut up now."

He chuckled softly. "No don't. I like to hear you talk."

She beamed up at him before her expression became sober again. "Anakin there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

He at last broke his gaze from the view and turned to look at her with concern, noticing the timid tone in her voice.

She took his hands in hers, never moving her eyes from his.

"It's just something I've known for a while. Maybe even since the day we first met," She paused, a slight flush rising on her neck.

"You can tell me anything Tahiri," Anakin encouraged her.

"Right. Kriff, I rehearsed this in my head and everything. I'm just gonna say it. Anakin, I love you. So so so much, and I feel like bantha dung for waiting until now to say it," She smiled weakly.

He felt his head go numb with happiness.

"I love you too," He said dazedly. Of course it wasn't the first time he had told her so. His mind flashed to a vicious, sinister Tahiri leaning over him with a pointed lightsaber. It had been when he was rescuing her from her shaping that Anakin had first breathed those words, but back then it had been in affirmation, a sign of friendship. Now he felt it meant so much more. The words they spoke now carried the weight of intimacy, of something that far surpassed the love of a friend. "I love you," He repeated, tasting the words on his lips.

"You said that already dummy," She laughed, leaning forward to press her lips to his. He was inches away from indulging in her passionate embrace when suddenly a faint tingling presence began to pull at the back of his mind.

He pulled away abruptly in confusion, ignoring Tahiri's query as he leaned against the rail in concentration. There it was again, a slight pull in the back of his mind. It was distant, but familiar and suddenly Anakin's eyes flew open in recognition and a vision replaced the beautiful Hapan scenery. There was a swamp, murky and deep; and trees of all shapes and sizes. A chorus of birds and other colorful sounds filled the hair and Anakin felt humidity against his neck. And then he felt his brother, and a swell of hope overwhelmed him as the vision began to fade.

"I feel Jacen!" He gasped, turning to Tahiri. "I know where he is." He began to take off down the hall, Tahiri close on his heels.

"Where are we going?" She asked desperately. "Anakin I don't understand. I thought we were going to listen to your Uncle."

"That was _before_," He said simply, as though it explained everything. "And _we're_ not going anywhere. It's too dangerous. You'll stay here on Hapes" He knew she was going to make him eat his words but he had to at least try to reason with her.

Tahiri raised an eyebrow. "You do realized I saved your life back on Mykyr right? You owe me Solo. I'm coming with you to play hero whether you like it or not."

He had no intention whatsoever of taking Tahiri with him on his rescue mission but he didn't let her know.

"What if your uncle refuses to let you go?" Tahiri countered.

"Has that ever stopped me before," He tried to keep a cocky tone from his voice but he _was_ a Solo aferall. Old habits die hard.

_I'm coming for you Jacen_, he told his brother through the force. _Just hold on a little longer._

_AN: Huge apologies to anyone who read this prior to midnight. I had a mix up where I accidentally reuploaded chapter two instead of this chapter! If you're reading this , it's fixed. Again , sorry and thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Premonition – 27 ABY**

_Well tonight will it ever come? I can see you awake any time in my head – My Chemical Romance_

**AN: Quick _urgent_ note before we go on. Last week when I published chapter three, I accidently just reposted chapter two. I fixed it immediately later that night but by that time people had already started reading, _so_, you might want to go back a chapter just in case and make sure you're up to speed. Otherwise, this will make utterly no sense.**

**Now that that's out of the way, onwards!**

* * *

They had been in there for far too long to have reached an agreement, of that much Tahiri was certain.

After Anakin's revelation, the pair had hurried down the hall in a flurry of excitement and nervous anticipation, their sprinting turning the heads of many a Hapan bystander. She had never seen her friend so animated before and it made her swell inside. She did have her doubts though. Visions were vague, and the future was hard to predict. Whatever Anakin had seen, she trusted his judgment fully, whether or not he decided to go into detail; she just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that prodded her mind as they ran down the hall.

They found Luke Skywalker talking in hushed voices with his sister and Han, listening patiently as his brother-in-law argued with him, his voice loud and punctuated by vast arm movements. Gasping for breath, Tahiri and Anakin skidded in front of the trio who all stared at them in surprise.

"I need to talk to you," Anakin addressed his uncle, eyes flickering nervously to his parents. "Alone." Han's eyes narrowed but Leia remained silent. Tahiri surmised that Leia sensed their urgency through the force and was thankful she didn't press the matter further.

Luke too understood their insistence and nodded, leading Anakin and Tahiri out of the emptying dining hall and deeper into the palace. The duo followed dolefully, casting a nervous glance between them before finally Luke stopped in front of a room routed deep within the maze of halls.

The door slid open revealing a frazzled Mara supporting a six month old Ben on her shoulder. Concerned for his safety, Ben Skywalker had been attached at the hip to his parents since his birth. Tahiri thought it was cute, in a creepy overprotective parent kind of way. She wondered if her mom and dad had ever let her out of their sight when she was a baby and quickly brushed away the melancholy feeling that accompanied her thought.

"What's wrong?" Mara's voice was quick and alert.

"Mara, could we have a moment?" Luke asked lightly, beckoning to Anakin.

Mara stared at her husband for several long seconds before she silently nodded and departed from the room, cooing quietly to Ben as she scurried down the hall.

Tahiri proceeded to follow Anakin into the room but the older boy stopped her with an outstretched hand.

"Oh no Anakin," She said with glaring eyes. "You're not leaving me out of this."

"Tahiri please, I'll explain everything later. I just really need to talk to my uncle alone right now," He pleaded with her, his voice wavering slightly.

Tahiri huffed and turned away as the door slid close. A kid. That's all she was to him. A nosy brat who was occasionally there for a good kiss and that was it. She knew he sensed her aggravation and he gently comforted her through their bond but Tahiri pushed him away and locked her mind from him. She was in no mood to be coddled with.

Sliding her back down the wall, Tahiri slumped outside the door, ignoring the incredulous stares of passer-byers. She stayed like that for twenty minutes, soothed slightly by the hum of Anakin's raised voice muffled by the walls until finally two familiar presences brought Tahiri from her stupor.

Jaina and Tenel Ka came sprinting towards Tahiri, both sporting wild and hopeful expressions on their faces, though Tenel Ka's air was more subdued and dignified than her brunette companion. They looked surprised to see Tahiri sitting jaded on the floor, but no less enthused.

"Anakin knows something doesn't he," Jaina stated firmly. "I can feel it."

"Tell me, is it about Jacen?" Tenel Ka's usually calm voice was raised slightly in repressed emotion.

"I think so," Tahiri tried to keep the tension from her voice. "He hasn't said two words to me about it though. Won't even let me listen in on the super secret Jedi meeting." She gestured her head towards the door.

"He's talking to Uncle Luke?" Jaina glanced curiously at the door Tahiri was leaning against.

"They've been at it for half an hour now."

A boisterous voice that was easily recognizable as Anakin's came once more from within the room, followed by Luke's calm and steady tone.

"Are they…arguing?" Jaina asked.

"Why should I care?" Tahiri mumbled, still put off by Anakin's rejection. Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde girl but said nothing.

The two older girls exchanged a look between them, mingled with a mixture of pity and exasperation before taking a seat next to Tahiri who scooted away from them. Once again, she was made to feel inferior in the presence of her "elders".

At last after nearly forty-five minutes of conversation, Anakin withdrew from Luke's chambers looking thoroughly put out. He only seemed mildly surprised to find Jaina and Tenel Ka congregated outside the door, but said nothing to them, instead choosing to hoist Tahiri up from the floor by the hand and quickly leading her down the hall, ignoring the calls of the two girls they left behind.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Tahiri insisted after several seconds of silence.

"He's not letting me leave," Anakin replied gruffly, his voice sounding extraordinarily like his father's. "He says visions can be too unpredictable and to stick with our current plan."

"And you're going to?"

"Of course." His answer was too fast, too calculated to ease Tahiri's suspicions.

"Is that all you talked about?" She prodded. "Surely it didn't take you nearly an hour to come to that conclusion."

"Ask me again sometime," Anakin answered, abruptly withdrawing his hand from Tahiri's grasp. She was confused by his sudden retraction but then noticed that they had arrived at his designated room; and Tahiri was clearly not invited inside.

"So you're just going to go in there and mope around without me?" She glared.

"Tahiri please, I just-"

"Yeah, whatever you say hero boy," Tahiri retorted, ducking away from Anakin's outstretched hand. She proceeded to retreat down the hall before turning around, finding that he hadn't moved an inch and was frozen watching her. "One day Anakin, you're going to explode from all the emotions you keep locked up in that head of yours. And when that happens, I might not be around to deal with it." She knew her words had bite, and regretted them as soon as they left her mouth when she saw the look on his face but before she could apologize he disappeared into his room.

She stood there for several minutes, tears gathering in her eyes. Had they really only an hour ago professed their love for each other?

Inwardly cursing herself, Tahiri stormed down the hall to her own assigned quarters, the sound of her bare feet against the heavy marble floors echoing around the corridors. She entered her room and closed the door behind her, sliding her back down the wall until she was in a fetal position, tears brimming at her eyes and finally pouring down her face. What was wrong with her?

A familiar rumble began to rise in her throat but she firmly pushed it down. Riina Kwaad had become more persistent lately, to the point where it was sometimes hard for Tahiri to subdue her Yuuzhan Vong counterpart, especially when her emotions were running high.

"Breathe," She told herself, as she often did whenever the effects of her shaping began to overwhelm her. "Just breathe." She drifted into a meditative trance, warding away Riina Kwaad until she was no more than an insidious being at the bottom of Tahiri's consciousness. Eyes drowsy from concentration, she closed them as her breathing began to even.

_I'll talk to Anakin, _she thought to herself, _I'll apologize._ But by then, sleep had already claimed her.

* * *

Tahiri awoke in a panic as though she had been doused in a tub of icy cold water.

He was gone.

The place where Anakin's presence had once been so pronounced was now a probing black hole in her very being, and she knew her friend was nowhere on Hapes, in fact, he probably wasn't even in the same system.

Gathering herself up off the floor, Tahiri began to sprint in the direction of his quarters, hoping that it was all a giant misunderstanding, hoping to find him waiting for her in his room and to take her into his arms as they both whispered muffled apologies into each other's hair. But as she approached his door she knew her hopes were just that; _hopes._ She could sense before even entering his room that it was empty. Still on a whim, she propped open the door with her foot and tentavely scanned the room.

It was bare, as though all signs of Anakin had been stripped clean from the residence, and for a second Tahiri truly believed that Anakin's survival had all been a dream and it was only now that she was waking up to the reality of his death.

But then her green eyes spotted a data pad, out of place and alone on the made up bed. Snatching it up, her eyes hungrily swept over the screen to find only a single word of content.

_Sorry._

She stared at the word for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few seconds before throwing it angrily across the room. It was only then she was aware of another presence at the door, though it was not the one she was so fervently searching for.

"Tahiri?" Luke Skywalker gently closed the door behind him.

Gathering her composure, Tahiri about-faced to meet the eyes of the Jedi Grand Master. Her gaze locked with his and she quickly looked away. His eyes were so impossibly like Anakin's that it was equivalent to staring at the sun.

"Anakin's gone," She said quickly, scampering to gather up the strewn data pad before handing it over to Luke.

"Yes I could feel as much," Was his curt reply as his eyes bored into Anakin's single worded goodbye before sighing deeply. "I told him not to go. It's not wise to chase premonitions across the galaxy. I did it once when I was a little older than him and almost paid the price with my life."

"Forgive me Master Skywalker, but where exactly did he go?"

"He didn't tell you?" Luke look momentarily surprised before wiping the look off his face. Tahiri pushed away her feelings of hurt. "The Dagobah System. He said he felt Jacen's presence there and was determined to rescue him. I don't understand how he managed to get off Hapes though, I had all of the ships on lockdown for the night-"

At that moment, Luke froze, his eyes darting to the door expectantly before Jaina and Tenel Ka burst into the room.

"Anakin took the Falcon," Jaina gasped out of breath. "Dad's _furious_."

"Well that explains it then," Luke sighed, running a hand through his graying hair. "I didn't have Han's ship on lockdown because I figured he'd shoot me for it. And I never dreamed Anakin would want to wake up the rancor within his father."

"Please, this is Anakin we're talking about. He'd never pass up on an opportunity to play hero, even if it did turn dad into a raving monster," Jaina quipped, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Well I'm going after him," Tahiri countered, ignoring the startled looks from Jaina and Tenel Ka.

Luke however, said nothing in retaliation.

"Yes, I think it's best if you go," He mused. "Try to reason with him. He's going through a tough time, and you two do seem very close."

Tahiri ignored the flush rising up her neck.

"We shall accompany friend Tahiri," Tenel Ka said strongly.

Jaina nodded firmly. "I always wanted to go to Dagobah anyhow."

"It's settled then," Luke confirmed. "You'll take the Vong Frigate to appear less conspicuous. Tahiri, I think you'll know where to find Anakin once you reach Dagobah."

Tahiri nodded her affirmation.

"Master Skywalker, do you believe Jacen is not on Dagobah?" Tenel Ka questioned, a look of hope on her usually expressionless face.

"It's difficult to pinpoint him," Luke said, his face twisting in concentration. "But I know for a fact he's not dead, and I don't believe it was Jacen that Anakin felt on Dagobah."

"What then?"

Luke thought in silence before turning to the three girls. "I'm not certain. But whatever it is, I sense that Anakin is not met to see it. Now then, Jaina, Tenel Ka, will you give Tahiri and I a moment and then you can all be on your way."

Tahiri was momentarily surprised at Luke's request but said nothing as the two girls departed the room.

When their presence had disappeared down the hall, Luke turned to Tahiri.

"Anakin told me that your shaping has been…affecting you recently."

Tahiri looked up at him startled. When had she ever informed Anakin that Riina Kwaad had been overwhelming her? Had he felt her through their bond?

"It…has Master," She stammered. Was this why Anakin didn't let her into the meeting? Because he was voicing his concerns the shaping was having on Tahiri? A wave of guilt overwhelmed the fifteen year old girl. He had merely been looking out for her and she had given him hell for it

"How so?" Luke pressed.

Tahiri hesitated. "Sometimes, it's hard to hold her back. Sometimes I think in Vong, or have dreams in Vong, or accidently speak it. I have thoughts that aren't mine and when I'm angry I want to-" She stopped, realizing that her hands were shaking viciously.

Luke's eyes never left Tahiri's face and a wave of shame overwhelmed her.

"I think Dagobah will do you some good Tahiri," Luke said at last, a warmth in his tone that Tahiri was not expecting. "There is a cave there, a cave I think you've seen before. Go into it and confront this Riina Kwaad. I believe it will help."

Tahiri recalled the cave that Luke spoke of, the one that she and Anakin had ventured to when he was eleven and confronted two versions of his future self; one corrupted by evil and the other redeemed by good. Could it be true that the cave held the key to Tahiri's future too?

"I will Master Skywalker," She promised. "And we'll bring Anakin back safe and sound."

"Good," Luke smiled before escorting the girl out of the room. "What would Anakin do without you?"

She smiled sadly at his words. She asked herself the reverse of his statement every day.

* * *

Tahiri took her place at the head of the Yuuzhan Vong frigate, pulling the pilot's hood over her green eyes and releasing herself to the ship. She could feel Jaina and Tenel Ka's curiosity as they watched her fiddle with the controls. She was glad to sense no repulsion from them though. Usually when someone learned of her shaping, they treated her like some sort of mutant; her friends on the other hand viewed her curse as a twisted gift. She wasn't sure which reaction she preferred better.

"We'll be airborne in three…two…now," The frigate jerked up shakily from the Hapan landing dock before Tahiri maneuvered the ship towards the atmosphere. "You want to take over from here Jaina? I'm not the best pilot,"

The brunette girl seized the controls from Tahiri before giving her a calculating look. "You should rest up. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," Tahiri insisted, crossing her arms.

"I can sense your doubt from here Tahiri," Tenel Ka chided from her corner. "What troubles you?"

Tahiri hesitated. "Just something that Master Skywalker said," She had been dwelling on Riina Kwaad since Luke had brought her up and was even more concerned that it had been him that Anakin had initially approached about his concerns of her shaping. She used to think there were no secrets between them but now Anakin had forsaken her to play hero on some forgotten planet and Tahiri didn't even know where to begin to search for him.

"You can tell us Tahiri. We're your friends," Jaina assured her.

Tahiri opened her mouth to confess all her burdens when suddenly a searing pain jolted through her body. She could feel Anakin's presence, strong and searing before it became overwhelmed once again in distress. Tahiri braced herself against the wall of the frigate, panting hard as the pain began to subside.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asked quickly.

"I…I need a moment," Tahiri gasped, pulling herself away from the cockpit and further into the ship. Anakin was alive, that much she could feel, but he was slipping fast and needed help.

_I'm coming, _she told him over and over again through the force. _I'm on my way Anakin_.

There was no response and she felt a wave of fear creep over her. Dropping to her knees, Tahiri succumbed into a meditative trance, searching desperately through the force for her friend. She felt lightheaded as images began to blur by her until suddenly a scene overtook her mind.

_The inferno was raging wildly, twirling and twisting majestically over Tahiri and Anakin's bare bodies, lapsing at their skin until they were completely submerged in the flames. To Tahiri it felt magnificent; the fire set her alive and made her yearn for more but in Anakin's eyes she saw only pain and agony._

_ "Put it out!" He yelled, his voice raspy and choked from the smoke rising around their heads. "Can't you see it's killing them?" It was only then that Tahiri was aware of the three figures that were huddled at their waists. Two girls clung to Tahiri, shaking and coughing while a young boy grasped at Anakin's leg, blue eyes wide in fear as wheezes shook his tiny body._

_ "Put it out!" Anakin cried out once more, his voice faint and just above a whisper. "They're dying, they're dying!"_

_ But Tahiri knew it was too late. Once a fire started there was no stopping it. And then she saw him across a great distance; the source of the flames. He was raging and magnificent, and Tahiri was immediately drawn to his vast power._

_ Jacen. She had to get to Jacen._

_ Without hesitation, she pried the two small children away from her body and pushed them onto Anakin._

_ "No," Anakin tried again weakly. "Put it out."_

_ But by then she was already gone. _

* * *

**AN: I'd love to hear your prediction on what Tahiri's constant visions mean.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**A Rescue – 27 ABY**

_"I am a hostage to my own humanity, self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made. All I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me but I can't ask you to give what you already gave." – Relient K_

* * *

The Vong frigate shook violently as it entered the Dagobah atmosphere and it was all Jaina could do to keep the ship airborne.

"Honestly it's no wonder everyone always crashes on this planet," She muttered more to herself than to the other occupants of the frigate. "You can't see a thing!"

The mist that shrouded the swamp planet was thick and heavy and completely obscured any vision of the terrain below. Jaina wondered desperately how in the galaxy they were going to find her little brother on such an isolated and mysterious planet but Luke seemed to have faith in the trio and Jaina had learned over her years as a Jedi to generally just go with whatever her Uncle said.

She cast a sidelong glance at Tahiri who was curled up in the copilots chair next to her, hugging her knees to her chest with a strange glint in her eyes. The younger girl worried her sometimes. Up until her shaping, Tahiri had been exuberant and full of life. Now however Jaina had noticed her becoming more and more reclusive and she often elapsed into bouts of silence; something that had once been completely out of character for the small talkative girl. She wondered if her shaping was having a more pervasive affect than she was letting on. And yet still Jaina couldn't help but feel a strange sisterly bond to the young girl.

Reaching out with her right hand, Jaina placed a comforting touch on Tahiri's shoulder.

"Tahiri, are you alright?" Tenel Ka voiced Jaina's concern.

"I'm fine," The blonde girl's answer was rushed and unsteady.

"Do you feel Anakin?" Tenel Ka questioned.

Tahiri's face grew distant, eyes glazing over as she withdrew herself into the force. "Yes," She finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. "His presence it sort of…distorted though. Like a signal from a broken holo. I think he's in trouble." She became silent, eyes staring off into the mist surrounding the frigate.

Tenel Ka exchanged a worried look with Jaina before she too succumbed into herself. Jaina sighed noiselessly. It was curious at times to be around two women who were both so desperately in love with her brothers. Curious and sometimes a bit annoying. To her, Jacen and Anakin were just that; Jacen and Anakin, her two slightly obnoxious siblings that ate too much at dinner and snored way too loud at night, two brothers she gallivanted around with as a child, playing pretend and getting up to all sorts of mischief. To think that they could possibly grow up, get married to other women and start families was like trying to imagine Threepio as a Jedi. Amusing, but at the same time disturbing.

Shaking the thought from her head with a small chuckle, Jaina proceeded to lunge the ship forward.

"Hold on tight guys. This'll probably be a rough landing."

"A signature Solo landing you mean?" Tahiri's lips quirked up for the first time that day and Jaina was relieved to see the girl smile.

The ship plummeted out of the sky, twisting and turning through the compact mist before finally breaking free of the obscurity, giving Jaina her first view of Dagobah. It was everything her Uncle and brother had described to her; muddy, wet, and completely lacking in a decent place to land, however to Jaina's profuse relief a familiar mass loomed mere meters from their decent.

"There!" Tahiri shouted excitedly. "It's the Falcon!"

Sure enough the Millennium Falcon stood out like a sore thumb amongst the dulled green forestry of the planet, grey and hulking, perfectly positioned in a clearing of trees where a bog bubbled around it.

"Hang on. I'll try to put us in next to it," Jaina said determinedly.

"Tahiri is Anakin-" Tenel Ka began.

"No. I don't feel him here. He's distant. Far away."

Jaina tried to ignore the desperation coming from Tahiri's voice as she positioned the small sized frigate to fit compactly next to the Falcon. Upon impact with the ground there was a slick sloshing sound and Jaina groaned aloud at the possibility her newfound favorite vessel could be stuck in mud.

Tahiri seemed to read her mind. "Even if we are stuck, the Falcon doesn't seem to be damaged," There was a trace of admiration in her voice and Jaina had to admit she was proud of Anakin too. To land an entire freighter, single manned, in the middle of a swamp was an impressive feat indeed.

There was silence among the three girls as the frigate became quiet, the outside melody of the jungle filling the cockpit. Tahiri's face seemed to be screwed up in concentration and Jaina didn't attempt to interrupt. At last, Tahiri stood up and headed for the ships exit silently.

Jaina and Tenel Ka drew themselves up and hastily followed her, making sure to clip their lightsabers firmly on their belts before entering the potentially hazardous jungle.

Jaina was used to humidity having spent most of her childhood at the Praxeum on Yavin 4, however no amount of heat could have prepared her for the desolate moisture ridden air that was Dagobah. She nearly gasped aloud at the well of sweat that immediately rose on her neck the moment her skin made contact with the sticky atmosphere.

Tahiri let out a laugh at her discomfort. "Believe me, it's not as bad as Tatooine. That's a whole different level of hot."

"I'll take your word for it," Jaina mumbled, attempting to rub the sweat from her neck to unfortunately only cause more heated friction.

Tahiri paused her laughter to look quickly out at the bog as though she had suddenly heard something calling from a great distance. Tenel Ka approached the girl from behind and laid a hand to her arm.

"He's this way," The blonde girl proceeded to break into a swift jog and Jaina stifled a groan. Running and heat; not the best of combinations. Still if it was like Tahiri had said and Anakin _was_ in danger, she supposed she could sacrifice her feet to a few blisters.

Tenel Ka however appeared to be completely in her element, leaping over logs and vines with a grace that could rival even the most skilled of twi'lek dancers. Jaina clumsily followed, ever so often tripping on a misplaced rock or accidently submerging her feet into a puddle of muddy water.

The trio occasionally came across an odd creature here and there, ones that would have made her twin brother keel over in excitement, however none were initially hostile and merely observed the Jedi as they tramped through the jungle.

After twenty minutes of nonstop trekking, Tahiri drew farther and farther away from Jaina and Tenel Ka until the girl was completely out of sight.

"Tahiri!" Jaina called after her. "Wait up!" However there came no response and Jaina swore loudly.

Tenel Ka suddenly held out a steadying arm to Jaina, her gray eyes wide with fear. "Silence. I sense something dangerous."

Jaina froze. She could feel it too; a hulking mass, swift and deadly, moving through the forest at the speed of a raging ronto.

Jaina quickly reached for her lightsaber out of instinct, but by then it was already too late.

* * *

Tahiri raced through the trees at a break neck pace, her bare feet sore and bloodied from the jagged terrain though she paid no mind to them. To her the bog was beautiful; a delicate scenery full of pure and living things; not a speck of technology on the entire planet. She could feel Anakin so close now that he was practically breathing down her neck. He was alert to her presence too, a curious wave of relief rolling off of him as she drew closer and closer however there was panic too, and a warning. She didn't bother to pay it any attention.

_I'm coming,_ she repeated over and over again in her mind. _I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming._

She was aware of Jaina and Tenel Ka calling after her though she ignored them as Anakin's presence drew closer and closer until at last she sensed that he was merely feet away from her.

"Anakin?" She called out, green eyes narrowed as she scanned her surroundings. There wasn't a soul in sight among the trees and her heart leapt to her throat. Could the force for once in her life have misled her?

Before she could resolve into panic, a sharp muffled voice came from above her. She immediately jerked her head skyward where what she saw made her gasp in horror.

The vast green tree line was completely obscured by a thick glistening web, dense and swaying gently along with the rhythm of the trees. The webbing itself was so condensed that the view of the low fog of the atmopshere was completely obscured from Tahiri's vision. It made the area below it dark and damp, without a glimmer of light.

And there were shapes in the webbing of vastly different sizes though all were bound from top to bottom in the thick web, writhing and wriggling against their bonds. Directly above her head, an adolescent human sized figure was struggling furiously to break free and Tahiri immediately sensed Anakin behind the mesh.

Without hesitating, Tahiri ignited her sapphire lightsaber and slashed at the webbing binding her friend. The bundle that was Anakin immediately dropped to the jungle floor with a loud "Oomph" before Tahiri proceeded to rip the webs off of her friend with her bare hands.

A nose was visible first, followed by his right eye and then at last his face was free of the bind.

"Tahiri," He choked out, his cheeks glistening from the moisture of the web. "Tahiri he have to get out of here."

"No kidding you dummy," She snapped at him, pulling at the webbing that bound his torso. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you run off and get caught in a kriffing spider web!" Her green eyes glared at him dangerously though there was a hint of relief as she gently leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"That's what I'm telling you Tahiri! The spider, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It took me completely by surprise and boy is it hungry. I saw it eat an entire gundark whole!" His blue eyes were wide with fear as he recounted the event.

"Was it a knobby kneed spider, like the one we fought here when we were kids?"

"No. It was bigger, and black. I thought I was a goner until I felt you, Tenel Ka, and Jaina land on the planet. Speaking of which…" He trailed off, his eyes scanning the tree for her accomplices.

"They were right behind me," Tahiri answered, she too glancing over her shoulder to look for the missing girls. She turned abruptly back to Anakin, her mind racing with questions. "I don't understand, why did you leave without me? Is Jacen here? What were you hoping to find Anakin?"

Anakin silenced her suddenly with a finger to her lips. "Something's very wrong," he murmured, at last completely freeing himself of the webbing as he rose to his feet, igniting his violet colored lightsaber.

Tahiri mimicked his action, pressing her back against his as they had done so many times before in combat. They stood in their defensive position in silence, reaching out for some tiny hint through the force of the approaching danger. The monster was upon them before they even had a time to react.

The giant spider descended swiftly down from the trees, eight black eyes glistening sinisterly as it cautiously observed the two lightsaber wielding Jedi. Positioned on its back were two figures wrapped in the familiar webbing Anakin had just freed himself from. Tahiri could see a coppery red color behind one of the masses and immediately knew who the spider's captors were.

"It's got Jaina and Tenel Ka," Tahiri announced unnecessarily. Anakin nodded slightly next to her and then met her eyes.

"Ready?" He asked in a small voice.

"Ready," She confirmed.

Their bond told her exactly what to do. In unison, Anakin and Tahiri leaped forward in a force fueled jump, hands joining in the air before landing lightly onto the spider's back. It let out a screech of retaliation as Anakin drove his lightsaber into the monster's head while Tahiri busied herself by hoisting the wrapped up figures of Jaina and Tenel Ka over her shoulders before leaping from the now slain spider.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Anakin grinned behind her as he too dropped from the spider's head.

"Don't get cocky little brother," Came Jaina's muffled response from behind the bindings of her web sack. "Now get us the hell out of here, it stinks!"

Jaina and Tenel Ka were free within minutes and soon became reunited with the youngest renegade Solo.

"I oughta ring you," Jaina said, playfully whacking Anakin in the stomach with her extinguished lightsaber hilt, "but I'll leave that privilege to dad. And Tahiri." Her smirk carried over to the blonde girl who hadn't torn her eyes away from Anakin's face for the past few minutes.

"Friend Anakin, I am glad to find you safe," Tenel Ka stated.

Anakin's eyes met hers before swiftly dropping to the swampy ground.

"Tenel Ka I'm sorry. Jacen's not here."

"We could have told you that dummy. Why didn't you listen to your Uncle?" Tahiri elbowed him sharply in the ribs and Anakin winced slightly in pain.

"Honestly, I'm not two minutes out of a spider web and all you people can do is abuse me," He muttered though no one missed the affectionate glance he shot at Tahiri.

"Enough standing around here, let's get back to Hapes, I'm starving," Jaina announced, turning her back on the group and heading towards the direction of the two ships.

"Wait!" Anakin called after his retreating sister. "There's still something I need to do."

"Emperor's bones Anakin! You were nearly killed by a giant spider! Can't you just give this whole thing a rest and come back home like a good little boy?"

Anakin turned to Tahiri, the only person he was sure would understand his want, and spoke to her through their bond.

"_The cave_," He stated simply. "_The force is drawing me to the cave_."

Tahiri froze, remembering the promise she had made to Master Luke. She nodded at his words, placing a comforting hand to his arm.

"I'm coming too," She answered vocally. He didn't question it. In fact, he decided for the rest of his life, he would never question Tahiri again.

"Will you two stop it? It's creepy when you talk telepathically," Jaina snapped, arms crossed.

"We need to get to the Dark Side Cave here on Dagobah," Anakin explained.

"You mean the one that Uncle Luke went into during his training with Yoda?" Jaina asked skeptically.

"And the one where I confronted the dark sided version of my older self when I was eleven," Anakin confirmed. "I can't explain it. Something's drawing me there. It's almost like I can feel Jacen inside, but I know it's all an illusion," He trailed off and Tahiri gently brushed his cheek with her fingers.

There was a silence amongst the group before Jaina let out a prolonged sigh. "Alright little brother, lead the way."

* * *

Anakin decided the swamp seemed far safer and more comforting with loved ones at his side. When he wasn't focused on what was lurking in the shadows trying to kill him, he found that the planet itself was so alive with the force that the young boy was almost completely overwhelmed by the magnitude of it.

Tahiri was firmly at his side as Anakin led the group through the many trees and vines, finding that he knew the trek to the secluded cave like the back of his hand, even though he had only previously been there once before.

"So," Tahiri began while Tenel Ka and Jaina chattered aimlessly behind them. "You wanna tell me why you didn't bring me along hero boy?" Her voice was calm but Anakin could sense the tension behind her words.

"I thought you were mad at me," He admitted sheepishly.

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "I'm a teenage girl Anakin. My emotions have about a two second rebound rate."

"Right." Anakin said awkwardly. "I'll uh, remember that next time."

After several minutes of silent walking, Tahiri gently nudged Anakin's hand. Taking the hint he grasped it happily and smiled as she rubbed her thumb affectionately along his index finger.

"I'm sorry for acting like a baby," Tahiri said.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you," Anakin responded. She smiled sadly at him.

"Don't be. I don't even trust myself," There was a hint of self-disgust in her voice, but before Anakin could question it, Tahiri froze suddenly, her right hand extended as she pointed to the distance. "There's the cave."

Behind them, Jaina and Tenel Ka had stopped, eyeing the grotto warily.

The feeling Anakin got was foreboding as he stared into the darkened depths of the cave and he could sense his companion's fear and uneasiness.

"I'll go in first," He announced, pulling his hulking robe from his shoulder so he was only clad in his vestments.

"I'll come with you," Tahiri started forward, tugging on his hand but Anakin pulled her back. She glanced up at him with a questioning look.

"Not this time," He told her. "I need to do this alone Tahiri."

She stared at him for a long time before nodding soundlessly, instead choosing to lean forward and press her lips to his. The kiss was long and searching, even though the duo was well aware of Jaina and Tenel Ka's presence. At last he was the one who broke away, resting his forehead gently against hers before letting go of her hand.

"I'll be back soon," He said.

"Soon then?" She whispered, the trace of a smile playing on her lips.

"Soon."

* * *

The cave smelled dank and dark as Anakin stood timidly at the mouth. He could feel Tahiri's eyes on his back, sending him waves of encouragement through the force. He recalled briefly how he had found himself in a similar situation not six years ago when he was about two feet shorter and far less terrified. Funny how things changed.

At last he gathered his wits about him and took his first step into the darkness. Sounds of the outside world were immediately cut off upon his entrance and Anakin felt like he had been buried alive. He looked back towards the mouth of the cave but could no longer see anything but blackness. And so he chose to trudge on.

He found that the cave felt smaller than he remembered it as a child, and he braced his hands on the side of the slippery rock slated wall as he went. The only sound he could hear was that of his breathing and he had never thought it could be so unsettling.

And then suddenly he was not alone. He could sense it.

A figure, dark and lurking came from the depths of the cave. A blood red blade ignited his masked face and Anakin immediately drew in a breath. Before him stood a man of legend, a man of his nightmares; Darth Vader. Anakin shakily withdrew his own weapon and soon the cave was alit by a blaze of violet and ruby, casting an eerie shadow on the ground as Anakin approached his dead Grandfather. Both blades swung in unison and clashed together, again and again in a fury of light. Anakin felt as though he were watching the whole battle out of his body as he lunged at Vader with wide sharp motions.

And then suddenly as Vader ducked from under Anakin's blade, his blackened helmet was thrown off of his head and Anakin found himself looking into two bright yellow eyes, though their owner was not his long deceased Grandfather as he had expected.

Anakin's own eyes widened in shock and disbelief as his lightsaber clambered to the ground. The familiar figure advanced on him and Anakin let out a yell of surprise as Jacen Solo raised his red lightsaber to make the killing blow.

* * *

"Anakin," Tahiri breathed suddenly as a yell of agony sounded from within the cave. Before consulting her two friends, before thinking, before even breathing, Tahiri took off at a dead sprint towards the cave, ignoring the calls of Jaina and Tenel Ka behind her.

Eerie silence was all that welcomed her as Tahiri entered the mouth of the cave. It was so unsettling that she actually froze mid-sprint and gazed back at the entrance. It had disappeared, but how she would exit didn't concern her at the moment.

"Anakin!" She called loudly, her voice reverberating among the walls of the cave.

She began to descend deeper into the darkness, her bare feet scuffling along the dirt and rock ridden floor until suddenly her toes brushed against something large and solid and she immediately illuminated her lightsaber to light up the cave.

She nearly dropped to her knees.

Anakin lay before her, a gaping wound in his torso, icy eyes wide and open in death.

The inhumane sound that came out of Tahiri then was enough to shake the walls of the cave. She collapsed onto his body, shaking with furious sobs as she shook him.

"Anakin wake up," She choked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Wake up," And then she realized that his body was not alone in the cave. Around her lay three more carcasses, all identical to Anakin's corpse; a lightsaber wound to their stomachs and eyes wide open in fear.

The first and closest was a small boy who appeared to be at the early cusps of adolescence. His blonde hair was disheveled in a familiar sort of way, clear blue eyes staring glassily at Tahiri. Next to him was a girl of roughly his same size, brown hair twisted and matted, her eyes identical to the boy next to her. Between them was a girl of no more than four, hands folded across her chest, golden hair spread around her as though she were in motion.

She recognized them immediately as the children from her vision and let out another agonized wail.

And then suddenly firm hands were behind her pulling her away from the corpses.

"No!" She screamed roughly, kicking and pulling as she tried to get back to Anakin, back to the children she felt so desperately close to. As she was dragged away she caught a glimpse of a figure watching her struggle and for a second thought she was staring at merely a reflection. But Tahiri watched as the so-called reflection withdrew a lightsaber and ignited a red glistening blade, illuminating the three jagged scars that lined her forehead. She screamed again as she watched herself smirk at the dead bodies before her until suddenly whoever was dragging her away from the scene turned her around and shook her abruptly.

"Tahiri it's me!" He said, blue eyes wide and fearful. "Tahiri snap out of it. It's me! It's Anakin!"

Tahiri's sobbing immediately ceased as she processed the words the figure was telling her before looking up into his face for conformation.

"Anakin," She croaked, falling into his arms, her body raking with tears as he gently stroked her hair. "You were dead Anakin. You were dead,"

"It's the cave," He whispered. "It shows you your darkest fears."

She didn't respond, her cries still shaking her being. Anakin stared over her shoulder, eyes lingering on his corpse and then gazing towards the three children.

Yes he knew the cave showed fears. But it was also known to show glimpses of the future.

It was his last lingering thought before they both lost consciousness.

* * *

Anakin awoke in water and his body went into a momentary state of panic before recognizing his surroundings. He was in a bacta tank, of that much he could surmise, and he floated limply in the water as his brain began to process his reason for the treatment.

He remembered the cave, and the visions, and Tahiri sobbing over the illusion of his dead body and the bodies of the unfamiliar children. And then they had passed out, this being the most likely reason for his encasement. He jerked his head sharply to the left and saw another occupied tank.

Tahiri floated next to him, her blonde hair spread eerily above her, still unconscious. As inappropriate as it was, he couldn't help but admire her exposed stomach and shoulders. He was still in the grasp of adolescence after all.

A movement in front of him caught his eyes and he nearly let out a whoop of relief as his mother quickly approached the tank, pressing a button to release him from the water.

"There you go, that's it," His mother's soothing voice was the first thing he heard as he emerged from the water, coughing against his breath mask as she helped lift him out of the tank. "Oh my boy," She sighed, taking a towel to his hair. "That was very unwise of you Anakin to go off by yourself like that."

"Sorry mom," He said, unable to keep the grin off his face from seeing her.

She beamed back at him, a hint of pride in her gaze. "Tahiri should be awake soon. Jaina and Tenel Ka carried you all the way from the cave on Dagobah and brought you here, back to Hapes."

"How long have we been out?"

Leia was quiet, her eyes searching her youngest son's.

"A week," She said at last.

"A week?" His voice was full of shock.

"At first no one was sure you would ever wake up again. Something happened to you in that cave that put you into a terrible shock. Luke said he couldn't even feel you in the force," She trailed off. "Anakin do you want to tell me what happened there with you and Tahiri?"

"No," He said quickly. "I don't want to talk about it right now at least."

"I understand," Leia smiled sadly at him then. "Everyone will be so happy you're awake. Your father might even refrain from yelling at you for stealing the Falcon."

"Miracles can happen," Anakin grinned. Suddenly, a swoosh of water alerted mother and son to Tahiri's bacta tank as the young girl writhed against her breath mask.

"I'm getting to be an expert at this with all the injuries this family goes through," Leia said as she proceeded to help Tahiri from her tank, handing her a towel to dry herself with. Leia began to bombard Tahiri with questions as well, asking about how she felt and whether or not she needed anything.

Tahiri however only had eyes for Anakin, staring directly at him with a sort of fascination that not even Leia could pretend to ignore. Anakin was grateful as his mother discreetly exited the medical room, leaving the two of them alone.

No words were said as the two teenagers slowly approached each other, both gazing at the other as though they were an apparition about to slip back into oblivion. At last they collided, sliding to the floor as result of the impact and they leaned into the embrace from their knees.

Anakin draped his towel around both of their bodies and they sat there, hugging amorously for several minutes before finally pulling away.

They both unanimously knew that it was time for no more secrets, no more lies.

"Tahiri," Anakin began. "I saw Jacen in the cave."

"What do you mean?"

"He was wearing the armor of Darth Vader. Tahiri he was a Sith Lord,"

"It was just a vision," She consoled.

"No," He disagreed. "Not this time. I feel the force is trying to show me something."

"Can't the force just leave us alone for a while?" Tahiri sighed.

"You don't mean that."

"No I suppose I don't."

They elapsed into a meditative silence.

"What about you? Who were those children Tahiri?"

Tahiri paused and then proceeded to tell him all about her previous visions, about how she too had been having premonitions of a dark Jacen, and how all of her dreams ended up with her bursting into flames, taking those she loved with her.

Anakin didn't know what to say to that.

"What? Just a vision?" She mocked.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"Neither do I," She pushed him back to the ground then, finding his mouth with hers as she passionately ran her hands over his chest. When they pulled apart, he was panting heavily and Tahiri laughed at the state she had left him in.

"Let's never do anything crazy for the rest of our lives," She sighed against his neck. "Deal?"

"Deal," He agreed.

She snuggled against his chest and after minutes of silence, Anakin had thought she had drifted off to sleep until he heard her murmur something against him. "You liar. You'll always be off playing hero. And I'll always be the one to crack some sense into that thick skull of yours,"

He chuckled softly. "It comes with the last name."

"Solo or Skywalker?"

"A little bit of both."

* * *

**An: Pfft. The whole spider web thing wasn't a Lord of the Rings reference. I don't know what you're talking about. In any case, thanks for taking the time to read! Reviews as always are appreciated. I'm actually pretty shocked (and delighted) at the positive response I'm getting to this fic! I thought Anakin and Tahiri were a dead ship, I mean it has been thirteen real world years since Anakin's death, however I suppose most of you like me can't get over the fact that they chose to actually kill him off. Fingers crossed he'll be in the new Star Wars movies and if they throw in some romance with Tahiri, I will die a happy girl. Tune in next time for a three year time skip, a family dinner, and a surprising proposition! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A Reunion – 30 ABY**

_"You know I'm bad at communication. It's the hardest thing for me to do. And it's said it's the most important part that relationships will go through. And I'd give it all away just so I could say that I know I know I know that you're gonna be okay anyway" – Haim_

**AN: Two chapters in a three day time span? Pourquoi? On top of all of this homework I should really be doing? I clearly have my priorities straight. Just want to bring to light the three year time skip that took place. The year is now 30 ABY and Anakin is twenty while Tahiri is eighteen. **

**Kay thanks, bye.**

* * *

Coruscant was completely unrecognizable.

The vast expanse of buildings and towering skyscrapers that had once comprised the metropolitan planet were indistinguishable behind the vines and living fauna that littered their walls.

Anakin supposed he should have been used to it by now; for a year he had been a part of the reconstruction effort to restore the galaxy to its former glory, yet every time he found himself on the planet he couldn't help but gape at it in concealed horror; concealed for Tahiri's sake because she herself found it to be somewhat beautiful.

He stood at a window in the spaceport now, gazing upon the darkened scenery. It was eerie to see the city in blackness, still against a night time sky. The stars themselves were reminiscent of how bright the planet used to be and Anakin felt a pang of nostalgia rising in his throat.

Tahiri came up behind him, resting her head on his shoulder as she too gazed out the wide window, though her eyes reflected admiration, not Anakin's repulsion.

"I know it's wrong," she whispered, "but part of me thinks it's magnificent." There was a small amount of shame in her voice and Anakin quickly turned away from the window.

"At least the pollution levels will drop," He forced humor as he sensed Tahiri's uncomfortable feelings towards her revelation.

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and he gently pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead before leading her away from the window, through the semi busy spaceport and down into the crowded streets below.

Since the end of the Yuuzhan War, Coruscant's population had dropped rapidly, however the city world still held a dense populace that stubbornly refused to leave. His parents for example.

Han and Leia had maintained their residence on the planet after the reclaiming of Coruscant. Their home had in fact been one of the first buildings cleared on the planet, due to the tenacious efforts of his father and finally, after a year, the Solo and Skywalker clans had decided a rare congregation of both families was in order. In other words, Leia had ordered an obligatory family dinner.

It had been nearly six months since Anakin and Tahiri had had any contact with a familiar face. Stationed on Zonama Sekat, and isolated from most humans in general, the duo had been tasked with settling the Yuuzhan Vong into their new home world. The mission had gone with more ease than Anakin would care to admit, the ultimate deciding factor being that he and Tahiri were worshiped like Gods amongst most of the people.

Stories of their venture on Yavin 4 during the invasion had spread like wildfire around the castes and on the planet the duo couldn't walk two feet without a Vong dropping to his knees in praise.

While the mission had been ultimately successful, it had been extremely taxing on Tahiri. Being exposed to her alternate culture for months on end had brought Riina Kwaad to the surface of her consciousness frequently and many times Tahiri found herself completely consumed by her opposite form. Tahiri herself became sullen and withdrawn, and Anakin decided he had no choice but to get her away from the planet as soon possible. He was relieved to see her acting slightly better in her new environment, though he couldn't ignore the tiny fluctuations in her force aura whenever a passer-byer stared at her scars for a little too long.

Anakin would truthfully miss their departed planet. Zonama Sekat was like Dagobah; isolated from the touches of technology. It was beautiful, its terrain ranging from lush tropical forests to vast glacier crevices in the northern polar regions.

And it was on a golden sanded coastline there that the couple had made an important decision in their relationship; a step that they had come to the agreement, needed to be addressed with Anakin's family that night.

"It'll be alright," Tahiri said softly next to him. She had been sensing his thoughts.

He scoffed and she laughed at the expression on his face.

After several minutes of walking, Anakin found himself gazing up at the tall tower where he had spent a majority of his childhood and let out a sigh of relief. It looked relatively untouched and out of place, surrounded by buildings covered in green flora, but it was home.

They climbed the steps side by side, Anakin's pace slowing down as he drew closer and closer to their destination.

At last, Anakin found himself staring at a familiar frame and reached out a shaky hand to knock smartly on the durasteel door, but hesitated at the last second, turning towards Tahiri with an anxiety ridden expression. "I've changed my mind. Let's just go home and pretend my family doesn't exist."

The blonde girl, now nearly a fully grown woman, took his hand reassuringly, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon hero boy. You've battled giant spiders, a krayt dragon and hordes of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. I'm sure you can survive a family dinner."

"They'll say we're just kids and haven't thought this through," He persisted, looking for a way out.

"Anakin, you're twenty years old. And you and I both know you haven't been a kid since you were eleven. Besides, your family loves me," She ruffled his hair affectionately as she had done so many times before and Anakin let out a mock sigh of defeat.

"Why is it you always win every argument?" He quipped playfully.

"It's my charm," She smirked, pushing past him to knock firmly against the durasteel.

Anakin held his breath for several seconds until the door swung open eagerly, a red blur shooting out into the hall and lunging onto Anakin, gripping his leg tightly.

"Ani!" The tiny figure squealed.

"Hey Ben!" Anakin greeted his newest family member warmly, tossling his hair. "How's my favorite cousin? Been protecting Coruscant while I was gone?"

The four year old plied himself off of Anakin's leg, sticking his thumb in his mouth and nodding seriously.

"Ben, take that thumb out of your mouth this instance, you know better than that!" Mara Jade stepped into the door frame, a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face as she took in the two young Jedi.

"Anakin, Tahiri it's so good to see you!" She embraced the two of them before scooping her son up, whose eyes were glued to Tahiri the entire time, his thumb still in his mouth. Tahiri squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. She knew what he was looking at. Mara seemed to notice as well.

"Ben it's not polite to stare."

Ben ignored his mother, finally taking his eyes off of Tahiri and turning to Anakin.

"Your girlfriend is pretty Ani," the toddler said innocently.

Mara let out a bark of laughter while Anakin grinned sheepishly at him.

"She sure is buddy," He replied, taking Tahiri's hand as she blushed furiously.

"Honestly I'm going to have to keep him on a leash the moment he hits puberty," Mara sighed. "Well what are we doing standing out here for? Come in, everyone's been waiting for you!"

Mara led Anakin and Tahiri through the main entrance hall and into the familiar living space where Anakin had spent many long nights working on his school work with Threepio or participating in the occasional wrestling match with Jacen, Chewbacca and his father.

A general cry of welcome sounded as they stepped through the threshold and the duo found themselves surrounded by familiar faces, all chattering at once as they reached to give the pair a hug or pat a on the back, supplying them with queries about their mission and the journey home.

Anakin's eyes drifted across each of his loved ones, his heart swelling as he realized how much he'd missed them all.

His father was greyer than when Anakin had observed him last, but he was clean shaven and smiling more than Anakin had seen in a long time. His mother stood next to him, hair still in a short bobbed style, a little creased, a little older, but still just as beautiful. Uncle Luke held Ben in his arms, blue eyes twinkling as he welcomed the two Jedi home. Jaina stood arm in arm with Jacen, identical expressions of relief and giddiness on both of their faces. They had been nearly inseparable since Jacen's escape from his captivity. He had returned a hero but Anakin alone could see that he was changed, more distant. The vision he had experienced in the cave on Dagobah crept to the forefront of his mind whenever he saw his older brother. He desperately tried to push it away now, accepting Jacen's warm embrace.

"Good to have you back Anakin," His brother playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Good to be back," Anakin admitted truthfully. And it was.

"Master Anakin, Mistress Tahiri! How wonderful to have you home once more," The distinct voice of the droid C-3PO echoed around the living area and Anakin was for once relieved to hear the familiar sound.

"Hey Threepio," Anakin greeted his childhood tutor and caretaker.

"Onih k'leth mof'qey," The droid said turning to Tahiri.

She nodded her head tersely with a forced smile on her face, transparent only to Anakin. He could feel the uneasy feeling at being greeted in the native tongue of the Vong. The first time Threepio had addressed her this way, Anakin thought the small girl would rip the droid to pieces however Tahiri had over time come to understand that Threepio meant no harm behind his words; it was merely the way he was programmed.

"I've made your favorite Anakin, spiced grazer loaf," His mother smiled at him.

"Good I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," Tahiri chided as the group moved into the dining room.

"Hang on Anakin, let's see how tall you are," Jacen pushed his way through his chattering family members, coming to rest in front of his brother with an outstretched hand to the top of his head.

Tahiri and Jaina exchanged looks of affectionate annoyance as the two boys stood back to back.

"Well?" Jacen asked expectantly.

"I dunno Jacen. I think Anakin's grown an inch or two," Jaina smirked.

"What? No way!" The older boy pulled away, glancing at his brother. Anakin raised his eyebrows with a smug grin on his face.

"Nah it's his shoes," Jacen explained quickly.

"Whatever you say big brother."

Tahiri linked her arm with Anakin's then as they approached the long dining table that could sit for eight. It would be one short of course but Anakin recalled from previous family gatherings that Ben usually ate from the comfort of his parents' laps anyway.

"We're going to tell them right?" Tahiri said in a low voice as they took a seat near the helm of the table, to the right of Han who was too busy talking to Luke to notice.

"Sure," Anakin replied unenthusiastically.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly before turning to engage Jaina in conversation, leaving Anakin to writhe in his anxiety.

"So how fairs Zenoma Sekat?" Luke asked as he took a helping of spiced loaf before passing it on.

"Yes, exalted gods from the stars," Jaina snorted. "How is your little planet?"

"They held a celebration for us before we left," Tahiri grinned, taking the loaf from Luke. "We would have refused but we were afraid of being impaled by an amphistaff."

"A reasonable reaction," Han snorted.

"I take it that means things are well," Luke smiled.

"They're disbanding the caste systems and forming their own centralized form of government. They've come a long way," Anakin informed his Uncle seriously.

"That's wonderful news," Leia said. "You've done great work you two,"

The table then disbanded into separate conversations, Anakin taking in turn to listen to each of them. At the opposite end of the dinner, Leia was berating Jacen about cutting his hair. Jaina was chuckling across the table at the two as she stuffed her mouth full of her mother's delicacies. Next to Jaina, Mara was bouncing Ben on her leg as she listened to her husband debate with Han over which worlds needed the most immediate recovery efforts, supplying her opinion ever so often and gently pulling Ben's thumb out of his mouth whenever it found itself there.

Tahiri next to him suddenly laid a reassuring hand on his leg, patting it gently to get his attention.

He glanced at her and let out a small sigh. It was time.

Clearing his throat loudly, Anakin immediately drew the attention of the table.

"Everyone, Tahiri and I have a very important announcement to make."

All faces turned to him expectantly, and if Anakin had looked to his left he would have witnessed his mother's eyes filling with tears as her instincts told her what he was about to say.

"While we were on Zenoma Sekat, Tahiri and I realized something," He looked towards Tahiri to find her gazing up at him with an elated expression on her face, green eyes dancing as she took his hand in hers. "Well maybe not realized, I think we've known for a long time."

"Spit it out little brother," Jaina laughed.

"I uh…" Anakin hesitated. Once he said the words there was no going back.

Tahiri rolled her eyes affectionately before addressing the group.

"We're getting married." She stated happily.

The roar of excitement that was followed by these words was one that would stay with Anakin until his dying days.

"Took you long enough!" Came Jacen's encouragement from down the table, giving his brother an eager thumbs up.

Jaina's mouth was open in an unwavering "o", happiness filling her brandy eyes. Next to her Leia had burst into tears of joy, rushing over quickly to the couple and seizing them in a tight embrace.

"Don't smolder the two of them Leia!" Han grinned, his smile wide and infectious at the news.

"I knew it would happen eventually," Luke supplied, taking Mara's hand under the table. "You two have been thick as thieves from the start."

Ben stared curiously at the charade, glancing between Tahiri and Anakin and then back towards his parents.

"You're going to be like my mommy and daddy?" The little boy questioned.

Anakin grinned at his cousin. "That's right."

Ben crawled from his mother's lap and padded around the table, coming to stop next to Tahiri who had been laughing gleefully during the whole revelation.

He poked her stomach gently before gazing up at her confused.

"Where's the baby?"

Han let out a bark of laughter at his words as Anakin and Tahiri both reddened.

"That doesn't come 'till later kiddo," Han said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Hopefully." He added more seriously.

"_Dad_," Anakin gritted his teeth.

"Just making sure," Han said, lounging unceremoniously back in his chair. "Welcome to the family Tahiri."

Tahiri beamed back.

"Now us Solo women won't be so outnumbered," Leia said, returning dazedly to her seat.

"Though do expect people to start giving you shifty looks in public once they hear your last name," Jacen supplied, mouth full of loaf.

"And clear your schedule for at least three abduction attempts within the first month," Jaina finished.

"Don't give the poor girl cold feet already!" Mara shook her head laughing.

Anakin observed the whole scene before him with a sort of dazed look on his face. Never before had he thought he could be so happy, surrounded by everyone he cared for and loved; all alive, all in front of him. His galaxy was perfect.

* * *

Tahiri snored softly, her head resting in Anakin's lap as he absently stroked her hair. The evening was drawing to a close in the Solo residence and the occupants of the house itself had drifted off to their own happenings. Mara had taken Ben to set him down for the night in Leia's office which had been converted to a makeshift guest bedroom. Jaina busied herself in the kitchen, helping Threepio clean the dishes. Jacen stood on the balcony overlooking Coruscant's deadened night. Anakin could see him out of the corner of his eye, head bent in contemplation. He could feel waves of gloom and melancholy rolling off his brother. It worried him.

Luke, Leia and Han sat with Anakin in the living area, broad smiles on their faces as they exchanged friendly banter.

Tahiri had fallen asleep within minutes of lying across Anakin's lap and he was relieved for once to see her slumber peacefully, free of nightmares. Her terrors had been coming more frequently as of late and most nights Tahiri chose simply not to sleep. Anakin had pleaded with her many an evening to at least rest her eyes, however Tahiri had point blank refused, instead going into a meditative trance, free of dreams and nightmares.

How however she smiled peacefully in her sleep and Anakin's heart swelled at the sight of it.

"She's a wonderful girl Anakin," His mother said softly, coming over to sit next to him. "I'm so proud of you." She reached forward out of habit and brushed back the strand of hair that always found itself out of place over his forehead. He let her do it just this once without fidgeting, for old time sake. "I made up your old bedroom for the two of you if you want to have an early night."

Anakin's cheeks flamed and he shook his head awkwardly at his mother.

"No mom, uh Tahiri and I uh," He stammered.

Tahiri, who had awoken sometime during the conversation opened an eye from his lap.

"Dummy filter not working tonight?"

He grinned sheepishly down at her. "Mom we're not sharing a bed."

Leia's brown eyes went wide with relief. "Of course, what was I thinking."

Han rolled his eyes playfully at her across the room.

"I'll just take the couch," Anakin continued.

Leia smiled at him. "You used to fall asleep there all the time when you were little."

Tahiri stifled a yawn with her hand as she leaned up from Anakin. "Walk me to my room?"

Anakin nodded and after Tahiri exchanged good nights with his family, the pair proceeded down the hall hand in hand. They reached his old door and Anakin eagerly pushed it open.

It was as if he had never left. All of his old nick nacks were untouched, droid parts and holoimages of ships scattered on his old desk and the shelves that littered his walls. A poster of some long forgotten podracer was taped above his bed and Tahiri laughed aloud as she scanned the room.

"It's very you," She smiled, crossing the floor and dropping to his bed. She raised her head to find him gazing nostalgically at an old toy ship. "C'mere hero boy."

Anakin quickly set down the model and collapsed on the bed next to Tahiri, pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head. He breathed in her scent and exhaled into her hair as she stroked his back tenderly. At last their lips met in a fusion of passion and before either of them could comprehend what was happening, Anakin had Tahiri pressed against the bed, their mouths drinking in each other. Tahiri found self control first, pulling away from him with a grin on her face.

"No funny business in your parent's house," She chided, ruffling his hair familiarly. "Now get out of here before they suspect something," She leaned up at him for one more kiss and when he tried to deepen it she pushed him back with a laugh. "Down you dummy!"

He smiled back at her before backing out of his rooms with his hands raised in defeat.

"You win."

He thought about confiding with her over his worries towards Jacen but thought better of it. She needed a goodnights rest.

After Anakin closed the door behind him, he thought back to that life changing morning on Zonama Sekat with a fond smile on his face.

_Glimmering sunlight illuminated the waves in such a way that Anakin thought they appeared golden. He thought it was fitting given the flaxen haired girl next to him, barefoot and grinning madly as she jumped at the freezing waves brushing against their ankles. _

_ He laughed as she splashed him playfully. He feigned anger and chased her across the shore, water going everywhere as his legs broke the waves. He finally caught her waist from behind, spinning her around until she let out a lighthearted cry of surrender._

_ He released her and she turned to him with a mischievous smirk on her face. In her retreat she had seized a fistful of sand and before Anakin could react he found his chest, exposed due to his open tunic, covered in the gritty silt. _

_ "Oh very mature," He chuckled, taking some sand and wiping it on her cheek. _

_ "Can't win every battle Solo," She chided. _

_ His lips found hers then and Anakin found himself slowly drifting away into oblivion until he remembered what the weight in his pocket was; why he had brought her here and away from the Vong in the first place. _

_ "Tahiri wait," He gasped between kisses, pulling away reluctantly. She pouted at him._

_ "This better be good." _

_ "I don't think you'll be disappointed."_

_ He gently reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he had placed the ring in, clearing his throat as he awkwardly assumed the appropriate position on one knee. _

_ She stared at him with furrowed brows, probably wondering what he was doing getting his robes all wet. _

_ He suddenly tensed. The whole situation was much more intimidating from his current angle and yet, he had been contemplating this moment for months; his whole life in fact. He knew that deep down, ever since he had met Tahiri really, there was no one he'd rather live his days out with. _

_ He said nothing as he opened the box with shaky hands, taking the ring out and carefully sliding it on her fingers. He had prepared a lavish romantic proposal in his head, however now that he was in the moment he found that his brain couldn't string two words together. Typical Anakin, he thought to himself. _

_ Tahiri's amber flecked eyes suddenly widened in recognition._

_ "It's a living ring," She gasped at the jewelry he had slipped onto her left hand. "From the root of a massasi brush." The emerald sphere glimmered in the rising sun and Anakin felt a slight nudge of pride. At least he had planned the timing perfectly._

_ "Wait," Tahiri's eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously. "Does this mean…are you asking me to-" _

_ He nodded before she even had a chance to finish her question and she raised a hand to her mouth._

_ "Vaping moffs," She breathed. _

_ "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully. _

_ She nodded her head with a dazed expression on her face._

_ "Of course it is dummy," She leapt on him then, wrapping her legs around his waist as she buried her head in his shoulder. His legs buckled under the weight of her embrace and the two came crashing down onto the soft sand of the beach below but by then, their mouths were already so preoccupied that neither of them noticed._

_ As they kissed, Tahiri's hand drifted from his cheek to rake the sand on his chest until finally grasping the cuff of his belt._

_ He pulled away in surprise. "Tahiri," He breathed. Force, he wanted her so badly, but not like this. Not right now. "We can't." _

_ "Why not?" She asked, no annoyance in her voice, only curiosity. _

_ He shook his head helplessly. "I just…I uh," He was never good at these kinds of things._

_ She smiled softly at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek._

_ "It's okay. I…I don't think I'm ready either. I just thought that you wanted it," Her voice was the softest Anakin had ever heard her._

_ His eyes widened in shock. "No Tahiri. I never want to do something that you don't feel comfortable in doing. Ever."_

_ She nodded her head. "I should've figured that."_

_ She rolled off of him and they lay side by side in the sand, hands clasped and chests rising in silence. But it was a beautiful silence; a silence of understanding and fervor and love._

_ "Anakin, next time I start rambling will you tell me to shut up?" Tahiri suddenly asked next to him._

_ "What for?"_

_ "For moments like this. I think you figured it out a long time ago; sometimes silence is the best way for two people to understand each other."_

_ He was taken aback at the maturity of her words and turned his head to see her face._

_ "You're not that little girl I met on Yavin 4 anymore," His voice was full of admiration. _

_ She grinned. "Funny. To me you're still that little eleven year old bundle of awkward. A very cute bundle though."_

_ "I hope not for the sake of our impending marriage," He laughed. She joined him before nestling to his side._

_ "Maybe not exactly that. Sometimes you're him, but sometimes you're a hero, who's too busy saving the galaxy to remember that he was a kid once too." She kissed his neck softly. "And other times you're just mine. You don't belong to the galaxy, or your name, you exist in this world for me to love you." _

_ "Tahiri," He said after several minutes of silence._

_ "Hmm," She murmured sleepily._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "What for?"_

_ "For reminding me of who I am."_

_ "Anytime hero boy."_

* * *

**AN: I would apologize for the oodles amount of romance in this chapter but I REGRET NOTHING. Anyways, many thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought if you've got the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A Departure – 30 ABY**

_"No longer easy on the eyes but these wrinkles masterfully disguise the youthful boy below, who turned your way and saw something he was not looking for; both a beginning and an end." – Death Cab for Cutie_

**AN: The following chapter contains some minor sexual content. Not enough to warrant an M, but ye have been warned!**

* * *

Anakin was aware of returning back to the land of the living before his eyes even had the chance to open. He had been having a strange lucid dream, where he stood at the edge of great a cliff, attempting to hoist a faceless figure from succumbing to the abyss below. Every time he thought he had a good grasp on the figure, it would slip into whips of smoke before reemerging inches away, still clinging desperately and calling out his name in a genderless voice.

All recollection of his dream suddenly dissipated as his body jerked awake at the sound of a door closing softly. He opened a single eye to see someone moving down the hall visible from his place on the couch, their face obscured by the shadows of the waning night. As the shilloute drew closer, Anakin could see it was Jacen, adorned in a dark robe, lightsaber clipped to his belt as he moved silently through the living room.

He paused in front of the couch and Anakin could feel two dark eyes on him before his brother sighed and started towards the door.

Anakin immediately shot up.

"Where are you going?"

Jacen froze, hand outstretched comically towards the knob before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I thought you were asleep," He said turning around.

"I was until you made all that racket," Anakin smiled half-heartedly.

Jacen's aura was suddenly full of panic. "Do you think I woke up anyone else?"

Anakin eyed his brother suspiciously. "What's with all the secrecy? Why are you sneaking out? It's got to be two in the morning."

Jacen's eyes were still shifting towards the hall, silent as he waited for signs of life in the apartment. It remained quiet and Jacen, now satisfied, took a seat next to his brother on the couch.

"You wouldn't understand," He said at last.

"Try me."

Jacen looked deeply at Anakin, contemplating silently.

"If I do, you have to promise you won't breathe a word of it to anyone until you feel me leave this planet."

"Leave?" Anakin's voice was suddenly shocked as he sat up on the couch to see his brother fully. It had been the first time in nearly half a year that he had really stared into Jacen's face and he was taken aback by how utterly worn out he appeared. His eyes were sunken and his bone structure skeletal. He looked sick. "Where are you going?"

"First you have to promise not to tell anyone until I'm gone," Jacen reminded him.

Anakin sighed grudgingly. "Fine I swear."

The corner of Jacen's mouth quirked up and Anakin laughed softly as he realized his brother was harkening back to their years as children, where they had sworn to each other over nearly everything they did.

Jacen's face suddenly went serious, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"I need to get away."

Anakin furrowed his brow. "You're going on a vacation?"

"No of course not. You know I never used to understand why Tahiri called you a dummy but now it's starting to-"

"Don't change the subject Jacen. Where are you going and why?"

Jacen turned away, his eyes staring out the window towards the Coruscant skyline and Anakin suddenly realized that this was what his brother had been contemplating on the balcony the night before.

"I don't know where I'm going. I just know I can't stay here."

"You're getting all cryptic on me Jacen," Anakin tried to keep his tone light but deep down rage and panic were rising in his throat.

Jacen grinned. "I suppose I am." He paused. "Anakin, what has your whole life been leading up to?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "To become a Master I suppose."

"What more than that?"

"I don't know. A leader. A hero. Jacen what does this have to do with-"

"Just hear me out. Does this pressure to become a Master and a leader and a hero stem from yourself, or from those around you?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed in confusion. When did he agree for Jacen to perform a psycho analysis on him?

"I guess more from those around me."

"And why?"

"Because of my name. Because my Uncle is the Grand Master. Because my Grandfather was Darth Vader."

Jacen nodded solemnly. "I don't want this to be my fate Anakin. I don't want to live a life of expectations, of demands from others. You, you've found yourself. This is who you need to be. I'm still searching."

Anakin stared at him in shock. "So you're just going to leave?" His voice sounded scared and childish in the darkness. "Jacen we just got you back. This is going to _break_ mom and dad. And I've never seen Jaina so happy."

"Just explain to them that this is my choice. And I'm sorry to both you and Tahiri I won't be there for your wedding. I'll make it up to you somehow."

Anakin shook his head. "I still don't understand what you're planning to do."

"I'm going to seek out other force users and learn what I can from them. Try to find out who I really am."

"But, you'll be back right? This isn't goodbye forever?"

Jacen reached forward and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Of course I'll be back bantha brains. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble when Tahiri decides to take a vacation," Jacen stood then and Anakin could only gape after him. "Remember your promise Anakin. Not a word until I've left."

Anakin nodded reluctantly.

"You're leaving now?"

Jacen shook his head. "Not immediately. I have an old friend to visit first."

Anakin caught images of a gray eyed copper haired woman flowing through his brother's mind and his eyes widened in realization.

_Jacen and Tenel Ka_. It surprised him but for some reason it just seemed to make sense, as though Anakin had really known all along.

"Well," Jacen said awkwardly, opening the door. "See ya then."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Yeah. See ya."

And then he was gone, leaving Anakin to ponder whether or not his brother had just took a step in the light side or turned his back on it forever. Had he just missed a crucial moment? Had this been what his force visions had been preparing him for all along, to stop his brother's departure? Had he failed at redeeming his future?

Anakin flopped back down to the couch with a groan. He was going to have Hell to pay from his famliy tomorrow. He never went back to sleep.

* * *

Jacen found her in a secluded corner of the lower streets, hood drawn to cover her distinguishable golden red hair and eyes darting skittishly from face to face. He knew she was searching for him.

It had taken him a while to find her, his senses twisted and murky in the enormous population that was Coruscant, but the task was far from possible. He could always sense her in a way. Her aura was so familiar to him.

As he approached her from a distance, he lowered his hood so that she might see his face and discretely follow him into a back alley. She did exactly that, trailing him at a pace that to anyone else would seem casual. Only he could sense her eagerness.

At last they were out of the view of onlookers, isolated from the city in an alley that was covered from head to toe in green shrubbery and flowers. If he didn't know better, he would've guessed they were on Felucia.

Jacen spun on his heel and reached a hand out to pull Tenel Ka to him, her head coming to rest under his chin as he rocked them both gently. Her body felt small and frail in his arms, something he would have never guessed from her outward strong muscular appearance. In his embrace, she felt vulnerable and yet Jacen savored that vulnerability. It was a comforting reminder that even though she had the look and presence of a Goddess, she was just as mortal as he was.

She pulled away from his grasp and stared up into his eyes. After his escape from captivity, their bond had only grown stronger. On the first night of his return, their status had shifted from childhood friends to lovers and now there was the mutual feeling of being something greater; something beyond the platonic love of their adolescence.

"I received your holomessage," If she intended to counter his plan, her voice betrayed no inflection of it. "You're leaving."

He nodded sadly, brushing a strand of her coppery hair back into her hood.

She didn't cry. Her ability to maintain her composure was something Jacen greatly admired about her. Instead she leaned back into his embrace, her hands coming to rest on either side of his face before pulling his lips to hers. It wasn't a soft or innocent kiss. It was hungry and desperate, warm and wet as through her actions, Tenel Ka conveyed what she could never speak aloud.

"I have something for you," She gasped against his lips as his tongue broke through her barrier of strong teeth.

He could only grunt in response as her hands slid down his cheeks and moved lower and lower over his body.

"Think of it as a going away present."

Her robe pooled to the floor and his soon followed until they were merely a tangle of linking limbs amongst the grassy industrial ground.

"Our paths will cross again Jacen Solo."

Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka from where he had been busying himself with his robes, shifting from one foot to another as she gazed up at him from the ground. Her body was still bare and red from their lovemaking, golden hair draped appealingly over her porcelain shoulders. The sight of her there almost made him question his entire departure.

He murmured his concurrence, too distracted by her presence to say anything halfway decent.

The corners of her mouth rose slightly as she ascended to her feet to retrieve her clothes, strewn randomly across the ground. Instead, the couple found themselves once again linked in a tight embrace, both pairs of eyes sealed on the others.

"I'll come back for you," He breathed, pressing his forehead to hers. "Someday."

"Fact?" Her voice was husky.

"Fact."

* * *

Jaina had never seen her father so angry in her life. Fists clenched, a vein pulsing in his neck, Han Solo was absolutely livid as his brown eyes bore furiously into that of his youngest son's. The Solo and Skywalker families plus Tahiri sat congregated in the dining area, all situated in their respected seats as they had been the night before, except now the atmosphere was no longer light and cheerful; it was anxious and tense.

"What do you mean Jacen's gone?" Han's voice flinched with repressed anger, though with a great amount of effort he tried to maintain a calm inflection.

Jaina's eyes darted to her brother, situated at the opposite end of the table from her. Anakin looked exhausted, dark rings under his bloodshot eyes and hands shaky from lack of sleep. When Jaina had first caught sight of him that morning, she thought that her little brother had merely had a long night with Tahiri. After his explanation at breakfast however, that appeared to be far from the case.

"It's like I said," Anakin sighed. "I woke up in the middle of the night and Jacen was leaving. He wouldn't tell me where he was going, only that he had to get away from everything. That's all."

Worried glances were exchanged across the table and Jaina watched as Tahiri took Anakin's hand in hers, stroking it reassuringly. Her brother didn't even seem to notice.

"And you just let him leave? Without telling any of us?" Han's voice rose higher with each question and Anakin shrunk under his father's infuriated gaze. Jaina recalled the last time father and son had been at odds and shivered slightly. The death of Chewbacca was still fresh on all of their minds, despite the six year time distance. Jaina didn't want another episode where her dad and brother went months on end without looking eachother in the eye. It had been painful to watch and even more so to live through.

"He made me promise not to tell anyone until he left," Anakin muttered.

Han's face went red with anger and he jabbed a finger in his son's direction.

"And you just went with that? Kid, I thought you were smarter than this!"

Anakin crossed his arms. "Jacen's a fully grown adult. He's allowed to do whatever he wants. If he wants to get off Coruscant, he can kriffing well do it."

"Language," Leia scowled.

"But he's not just leaving Coruscant is he Anakin? He could be traveling to the vaping Unkown Regions for all we know! He's unstable, he's unhinged, the Vong did terrible things to him and he's in no shape to be on his own! Luke, help me out here!" Han turned to his brother-in-law for support.

The Grand Master contemplated in silence, glancing first to Han and then to his nephew.

"I'm going to have to go with Anakin on this one Han. Jacen is at perfect liberty to do whatever he wants, he's hardly a child."

Han threw his hands desperately into the air at Luke's words.

Luke continued, turning to the youngest Solo. "But I have a feeling you're not telling us everything Anakin. Is there anything else Jacen said before he left? Any clue that we could use to possibly find out where he went?"

Anakin stiffened, a slight hesitation in his eyes.

Tahiri placed a comforting hand to his arm.

"Anakin?" She prompted.

At last he nodded.

"He said that he was going to study with other force cultures and try to find himself along the way."

Han let out a scoff. "Now is not the time for Jacen to go all soul searchy!" He glanced desperately at his wife for reassurance however Leia's face was diplomatic as ever.

"Maybe it's time for us to let go Han," She said softly, placing a hand to her husband's arm. "It's like Anakin said, he's no longer a child. He needs to do this for himself."

At her words, Han rose angrily from the table, giving Anakin one last glare before storming down the hall. The sound of the bedroom door slamming made them all jump, and Anakin rested his head in his hands.

"Don't blame yourself Anakin. He'll cool down eventually," Mara reassured him.

"You know how jumpy he's gotten after losing Chewbacca. He's just worried about all of you," Leia supplied.

Anakin sighed deeply, blue eyes glued to the door his father had retreated behind.

"I suppose I should be used to it by now," He muttered.

Anger flashed on Tahiri's face. "Don't you dare go blaming yourself. This was Jacen's decision and it will be Jacen who has to live with the consequences. This had _nothing_ to do with you Anakin. Do you hear me?"

Anakin said nothing in reply, instead rising to his feet before retreating to the isolated balcony. Tahiri stared at his empty chair in silence before standing up and following in his wake.

The table dissipated soon after that, all withdrawing to separate ends of the apartment until Jaina sat alone with her mother.

"Don't go blaming Anakin," Leia said after a moment of silence.

Jaina stared up at her in shock.

"I wasn't. I was actually thinking about how much of an idiot Jacen is."

Leia shook her head softly. "Don't blame either of your brothers. Blame the war. Blame the force. Both of these things pressured Jacen into what he has become. If he has to escape to the deepest farthest reaches of space to feel at peace, he should do it without blame."

Jaina didn't usually agree with her mother, but in that moment she had more respect for her than anyone in the galaxy.

* * *

Anakin pivoted on his right leg, ducking sharply as a series of bolts from the remote droid whizzed past his head.

_Not fast enough Anakin_, he thought grudgingly, parrying another bolt with his violet blade. During his time on Zonama Sekat, his lightsaber skills had gotten rusty from underuse. Occasionally he and Tahiri had sparred, but it had always been utilizing defensive positions, not the brute force that Anakin enjoyed the most about lightsaber combat.

It had been three months since Jacen's departure from the known reaches of space, three months since Anakin had sensed his brother's presence. Occasionally, Jaina's eyes would glaze over in a brief contentment and Anakin knew that his older sister was feeling glimpses of her twin; their bond had always been strong. But Jaina would say nothing of it and go back silently to whatever task she had been doing, as if she had merely imagined it. Anakin sometimes wondered if she did.

His tension began to translate into his saber skills as he pushed forward towards the droid, deflecting the rapid onslaught of bolts that shot his way. His Uncle Luke had sensed his unrest and that morning had gifted him with the training remote.

"It was the first thing I ever used a lightsaber on. I hope it will alleviate at least some of your boredom." He had said it with a boyish grin and Anakin had gladly accepted his Uncle's nostalgic present. Of course it was nothing compared to the practice droids Anakin had built in his youth, fully programmed to behave as the Yuuzhan Vong would in combat, however the Vong were no longer a threat anymore, and Anakin really had nothing better to do.

His family had gone to visit Lando Calrissian for a week and Tahiri was with Mara, off planet on a diplomatic mission over a territorial dispute on Zonama Sekat. Anakin had grudgingly agreed when his Aunt had approached him about letting Tahiri perform a mission without him.

"Sometimes becoming too self reliant on another can expose weaknesses. Tahiri needs to learn that you're not always going to be there for her. Besides, it's just a border dispute, what could go wrong?"

Anakin had scoffed at her words. This was what the Jedi had been reduced to. Solving border disputes.

He had swayed from visiting Lando in favor of being there when Tahiri returned from her mission. She was due back to Coruscant any day now and he was eagerly counting down the hours.

As he spun to avoid a stray bolt, he found himself reluctantly thinking about how much he missed the war. Of course he didn't miss the death and destruction, he was certain no one yearned for that, but at times late at night when he lay awake listening to the distracted sounds of Coruscant's traffic, he found himself dwelling on the days of action and adventure, the rush of adrenaline and sweat against his brow as he came to the rescue of some helpless bystander.

He thought back to something Mara Jade had told him on Dantooine a lifetime ago.

_"The desire to be out there saving the galaxy is in your blood so thick I can hear it screaming from here." _

The galaxy was no longer in peril, yet something inside Anakin Solo wanted it to be.

Guilty at his thoughts, Anakin swung his blade in an attempt to deflect more bolts to only find he had miscalculated his parry and sent the remote flying across the Solo docking area, which he had converted into his makeshift training room.

"Sithspit," He murmured. The droid was slit perfectly in half.

"Getting a little carried away aren't we?" A bubbly voice echoed behind him and Anakin turned to find Tahiri leaning against a far wall, arms crossed and eyes glimmering with humor. It was clear she had been standing there a while however Anakin's thoughts had been so preoccupied with his training that he hadn't even sensed her.

Dropping the two pieces of the now non functional droid, Anakin broke into a sprint, one that Tahiri mimicked. Their bodies met in the middle, colliding passionately in a swift embrace.

He took in her appearance and was relieved to find her unharmed. Her skin was a little darker, her blonde hair a little windblown, but completely without scathe.

But yet there was something different and ominous there as well. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She seemed changed.

Tahiri's surprised laugh came from somewhere around his chest, and at the sound all worries he had been having about her completely dissipated.

"It's only been two weeks but I think you've grown taller."

He beamed down at her.

"Or you shrunk," He grinned.

She punched him playfully, muttering 'dummy' under her breath. There was a truth behind her words however. Within the past year Anakin had transformed. He was no longer the lanky boy of his youth; his stature had morphed into that of a man, now boasting a full 1.9 meters, even taller than that of his father.

Jaina often brought up that Jacen would be floored the next time he saw Anakin. Wearing shoes would no longer qualify as a reasonable excuse.

Anakin pressed his lips to Tahiri's longingly and the blonde girl had to quite literally stand on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. He laughed into her lips at her effort and she pulled away with a mock frown of frustration.

"I'll just have to catch you lying down," She winked. "You're still way too skinny though. Force, you'd think you didn't eat."

"You know me better than to believe that," He smiled. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long. We had to debrief with your Uncle but I came straight here afterwards. I like watching you train."

He sighed, glancing back at the broken remote. "Well you can't enjoy it much longer. Looks like I've obliterated the little guy."

She took his hand. "You can fix anything hero boy. But in the meantime, you can always spar with me." Tahiri pulled away from his grasp.

"Now?" He asked.

"Sure why not. The galaxy's not going to make a fuss if we disappear for an hour."

Anakin made to retrieve his lightsaber from his belt but Tahiri stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"No dummy, not lightsaber sparring. You're always way too gentle with me. I mean Klu'tok."

Anakin lowered his lightsaber in understanding. She wanted to practice the most ancient of Yuuzhan Vong art forms with him. While they were on Zonama Sekot, a plethora of warriors from the old warrior castes had approached them out of respect, offering to train them in the ancient hand to hand combat form known to the Vong as Klu'tok. Anakin had been hesitant at first but Tahiri had shown an eagerness at wanting to learn an aspect of her half culture and so the duo had participated in the vigorous training.

For weeks on end they learned how to parry, flip, and break, all with the use of their elbows and knees. Hands and feet were considered to be unsacred and were forbidden to be used in both offense and defense.

It was somewhat of a meditative pursuit, relieving stress while keeping the participates from fatally wounding the other. Anakin had come to understand that among the Vong culture it was more of a social activity than an offensive one.

Tahiri stood before him now, dropping her robe from her shoulders and raising her elbows with a smirk on her face. Anakin copied her and soon they were pacing in a circle, eyes glued to each other.

Tahiri struck first, coming at him with a high raised knee. Due to their bond, Anakin was able to easily deflect her blow with a quick elbow and she stumbled back in surprise. It never truly was fair when they sparred each other; all of their matches ended in a draw because they could never turn off the unified meld their minds constantly shared.

He liked fighting with her though. During combat, Tahiri displayed a wide arrange of emotions; eagerness when she approached her quarry, fierce determination when she found herself losing, and then there was an emotion she saved only for when she fought him; a vicious passion that glowed whenever their bodies touched. The utilization of only their knees and elbows caused them to come into close contact, and it was an act more intimate than lovers.

Not of course that he knew how that experience was. Tahiri and Anakin had yet to join as one and Anakin's head grew dizzy and anxious at the thought.

Tahiri came at him again, this time with a quickened elbow to his torso. Anakin let her have the blow, partially to ease her frustration at his previous block and partially because he was too exhausted to raise his knee high enough to deflect it.

His doubling over however gave him a distinct advantage. His elbow was in a perfect position to swipe at her legs, and he performed the blow. With a surprised gasp, Tahiri dropped to one knee, flipping over just in time to prevent Anakin from pinning her down.

"You'll have to be quicker than that Solo," She grinned. Their faces were mere centimeters away now and Anakin watched as she glanced down at his lips before gazing up at him with a gleam in her eyes. Pulling him closer, Tahiri wrapped her arms around his neck, baring her mouth upon his. Anakin submitted to her with an 'mmph' and soon her legs wound their way around his hips.

Anakin didn't care that they were on the floor of the docking bay, they could have been on the roof of the Senate Tower and he wouldn't have pulled away.

Tahiri flipped him over then with a gentle nudge of her hips and before he could comprehend what had happened, she rose off of him with a triumphant smile.

"Winner!" She declared, still situated on his lap, two hands on his chest keeping him pinned to the ground.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"All's fair," She chimed, climbing off of him and offering an outstretched hand. He took it grudgingly and clambered to his feet.

"Don't be such a sore loser!" She laughed, tugging his hand. "C'mon, the galaxy will begin to wonder where we are."

"I demand a rematch as soon as we have some free time," Anakin persisted as he followed her out of the spaceport.

"That can be arranged," Tahiri replied, her voice playfully icy. "I see you're eager to lose again."

"I'll be more prepared next time."

She shook her head at him with a small laugh. "Anakin as long as I have these," she said gesturing to her lips, "you'll never be prepared."

"I don't know if you're referring to kissing or the things that come out of your mouth," He grinned.

She spun around, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I suppose it's a little bit of both."

* * *

_ Tahiri's lightsaber was ignited, a blaze of vicious crimson illuminating her pale and sickly face. She stalked around her prey with a look torn between frustration and remorse, her heavy leather boots echoing against the durasteel floor._

_ Her quarry was unafraid, confident even as he raised his violet blade in a defensive position._

_ "Don't do this Tahiri," His voice was pleading, desperate. _

_ It was that desperateness that cracked her composure. _

_ "Don't you see? I'm not doing this for me, it's for us! For the future of our children! The galaxy! You see everything so black and white but I have come to understand that both light and dark coexist."_

_ The figure before her shook his head sadly. "Your master has twisted you into someone I don't even recognize." _

_ Tahiri let out a roar of frustration. "Then maybe you never knew me in the first place!" She lunged furiously, spinning through the air before landing behind her victim. He had been expecting her of course, and his parry was relaxed. Easy. _

_ She lashed in frustration, each swing becoming more vicious as she realized he refused to fight her, casually deflecting each of her blows. _

_ She wasn't even certain why she was attacking him. She didn't want to end him so why couldn't she stop? And then everything faded into endless black. _

Hot water rolled off Tahiri's back, and yet she was completely desensitized to the sensation. She stood bare in the fresher of the Solo apartment, motionless as her vision began to dissipate. Anakin. She had been dueling Anakin.

Legs shaky from the revelation, she leaned against the wall of the fresher and let out a dry sob. The premonition was worse now; far more vivid and alive than her last recollection. She knew it was a bad sign and yet she felt she couldn't bare to confide with her fiancé about it. It would only serve proof that her fall was vastly approaching; just as Anakin had foreseen on Yavin 4 so long ago.

Visions, premonitions, whatever she had been experiencing; she knew them to be rare, even amongst Jedi. They happened of course, but no one experienced them as frequently as she did. The end of the war had brought about peace for the galaxy, however it did nothing to quell the inner battle that was going on in her head.

She crawled unsteadily out of the fresher, running a towel through her damp hair before tying it around her body. With a slight hesitation, she glanced in the mirror. Her three jagged scars were what drew her eyes first and then her gaze traveled down to her eyes themselves. Murky. Yellow. The eyes of a Yuuzhan Vong. They had gotten worse after her trip to Zonama Sekat and now they were almost as pronounced as the wounds on her forehead. Just another reminder that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be the nine year old girl form Tatooine ever again.

It was another sharp reminder when she realized she had been inwardly thinking in Vong the entire time. She let out another anguished moan however became startled when there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Tahiri?" Anakin's voice was muffled from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer for fear her voice would betray her.

It proved to be a bad decision however as Anakin burst forcefully through the door, eyes wide in concern. They grew even larger as they glanced over her face.

"Tahiri your eyes," He breathed. Her lip trembled and a flow of tears began to fall down her cheeks. Completely ignoring the fact that she was clad in nothing but a towel, Anakin scooped her into his arms, murmuring softly words of comfort. "Was it another vision?"

She hiccupped her response, burying her head in his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, however aware that he probably couldn't see from his vantage point, voiced a quick no.

"What do you need from me?" He persisted. She gazed up at him with watery eyes, a swell of affection rising in her throat. She had never loved him more than in that moment.

She hesitantly pulled away from his grasp. She knew exactly what she wanted from him. What she _needed_ from him.

With her murky yellow eyes still glued to his blue ones she slowly unwrapped the towel from around her body and let it pool to the floor. Anakin, chivalrous as he was, instinctively looked away, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"No," She murmured her first words to him. "I want you to look Anakin," She raised a hand and gently turned his head towards her. She heard him gulp and she chuckled softly.

At last she watched as his eyes lowered slowly and lingeringly over her body, drinking in every valley and curve he had only experienced through over-the-clothes touch.

His lips were parted softly and she nearly laughed aloud at the boyish fascination he wore on his face.

She leaned forward, her lips inches from his ear. "I'm ready. Make the pain go away,"

She saw him smile and he reached to brush a strand of wet hair behind her ear. He was ready too.

Their lips were inches from meeting when suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door. The two young Jedi broke away immediately, cheeks flushed as they scampered to their feet.

"Um, who is it?" Anakin stammered, throat dry from his previous anticipation.

"Master Anakin, The Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker has requested an audience with you. He is seated in the dining hall and he says his mission is urgent," Threepio's distinct voice came from behind the door. If the droid had any inclination about what he had just interrupted, he betrayed nothing. Luke on the other hand would be most likely less forgiving in his teasing. They hadn't exactly been shielding their minds.

"Er, thanks Threepio. Tell him we'll be there in a minute," Anakin answered.

"Very good Master Anakin. I shall inform him immediately," The sound of the droid's mechanical legs faded into the distance and once it was silent again, Anakin let out a groan of frustration.

"Maybe we should educate Threepio on the mating rituals of humans," Tahiri muttered under her breath as she reached for her clothing folded on the counter. "Rule number one. Never interrupt if the door is closed."

Anakin grinned but shook his head nonetheless. "If Uncle says the mission is urgent, than something big has happened."

"This better not be about his remote droid."

* * *

**AN: Whew, two no action chapters in a row. I mean yeah there was _action_ but you know what I mean. Not to worry! The next chapter begins the second story arc that will span until the beginning of the legacy era so be on the look out! I've decided that instead of sending each reviewer an individual pm reply, I'm just going to start leaving it here at the bottom because I'm lazy. **

**Legionary Prime – **Just wanted to start out by thanking you for your continuous reviews! They are much appreciated. Jacen is indeed heading down a different road than the rest of his family. Whether or not this road will lead to the dark side, you'll just have to stick around to find out!

**Veritas1995 – **Believe me, there were many times during the EU novels where I just wanted to take the two of them with my bare hands and push them together while saying "NOW KISS!" So thus in my fanfiction, they get engaged pretty early on. Thanks for your review!

**SiouxFan – **Thanks so much for your review! Your story Fact and Fiction actually got me into shipping Tenel Ka/Jacen. I never appreciated them much in the novels but you really brought them to life for me. In regards to the whole not sleeping together thing, I truthfully believe that neither of them were quite ready during their time on Zonama. Though they are pretty much adults, Anakin himself is a bit too timid to instigate anything until the moment's exactly right, and Tahiri is not quite mature enough to take the matter into her own hands. In other words, they're just a cute little bundle of nerves when it comes to doing the deed! Or at least that's how I see it. Thanks for your review!

**An Origami Fish – **Okay I literally fangirl screamed when I saw that you had left not one, but three reviews. You are literally the person that got me into writing this story due to your fic Destiny Altered which I read in the course of three nights. My story feels completely subpar compared to the amount of detail you put into yours but I feel greatly humbled at the fact that you chose to give my little story some time! Thank you thank you thank you for your reviews. They were very flattering and constructive which is rare to find in reviewers these days.

**Thanks to all for taking the time to read!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A Journey – 30 ABY**

* * *

Upon entering the dining hall, Anakin was surprised to find not only his Uncle seated at the long wooden table, but Corran Horn as well; green eyed and bearded as always with a sort of knowing smirk on his face as he and Tahiri entered the room. It made Anakin uncomfortably self conscious and reminded him of the time nearly five years ago when Corran had freed them from the locker where he and Tahiri had shared their first kiss.

"Corran!" Tahiri chimed brightly, breaking from Anakin's side to bounce over to the table.

Corran beamed at the pair. "It's Master Horn now. Still can't lift a single rock though."

The young Jedi gaped at him in admiration. Word of Corran being granted the title of Master had yet to spread amongst the Order.

"Congratulations Corran!" Anakin supplied. "Er, I mean Master Horn."

The man snorted and shook his head. "You can call me whatever you want Anakin. You've saved me and my family's lives more times than I can count. And I should be the one congratulating you. Luke just told me about your betrothal, but there will be time for catching up later," Corran glanced at the older Jedi next to him.

"We're sorry to intrude at such a late hour," Luke spoke from next to Corran as the duo sat down. "But this is important."

"Does it have to do with Jacen?" Anakin asked, a flicker of hope in his blue eyes.

Luke shook his head, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid it doesn't. You are both familiar with the construction happening on Ossus, correct?"

The two Jedi murmured their confirmation. The decision to erect a new Jedi Academy to replace the former lost on Yavin 4 had been a recent one however both Anakin and Tahiri had been present at the meeting and had been in full support of constructing a new temple. It was a bitter sweet choice. Anakin had always thought that a millennium of Jedi would be trained at the temple he had pranced around in as a kid. It was strange to think no one would ever set foot in it again, but the next generation of force wielding warriors couldn't spend the rest of their days living in isolation in the Maw and so the conclusion had been made.

"There's…been a hindrance in the building," Luke said.

"Such as?" Tahiri interjected.

"The building crew has gone silent," Corran supplied, leaning unceremoniously back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"What do you mean silent?" Tahiri questioned desperately again, looking extremely impatient with the two Jedi Masters. Due to the gravity of the situation, Anakin kept his face straight.

"I mean we haven't received a holomessage from them for nearly a week. They usually check in at least once a day. And Luke senses a disturbance," Corran's answer sounded full of doubt, eyes flickering to Anakin's uncle.

"So you want us to find them?" Anakin spoke for the first time, leaning forward eagerly. Finally, something to get him off of Coruscant.

"I want you to do some reconnaissance. Just check it out," Luke replied.

Tahiri however seemed unconvinced. Amber eyes narrowed, she bit her lips nervously. "You do realize this is probably a trap right?"

Luke nodded. "It's crossed my mind. I'm no stranger to falling into traps, but there's more," Luke hesitated, eyes flickering to Anakin. "Two days ago I sent your parents and Jaina to check up on Ossus because they were in the most immediate area. We haven't heard from them since."

A lump rose in Anakin's throat.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning," He said quickly, rising from his chair.

Tahiri rose to his side, a similar look of determination on her young face.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Corran muttered, he too rising to his feet. "It's a good thing I said goodbye to Mirax before I left."

"You're coming too?" Tahiri asked.

"Course I am. I've been keeping you two kids out of trouble since Eriadu, I'm not about to stop now."

"And you Uncle Luke?" Anakin piped up.

"Unfortunately, Mara and I have matters to attend to on Mon Calamari but we'll only be a hyperspace jump away if you run into trouble," Luke nodded at the trio. "Very well, you will depart for Ossus as soon as possible. Keep your wits about you; we don't know what you might find, and try to stay in contact. Comm me as soon as you arrive. May the force be with you."

* * *

Wrapped firmly under Anakin's arm, Tahiri felt for the first time in two weeks completely at ease. Luke and Corran had long since departed and too exhausted to crawl back to the bedrooms, Anakin and Tahiri had collapsed to the couch, their limbs wrapping and folding to accommodate both of their figures. She lay there now on top of him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her cheek. A loud snore rose from his throat ever so often and she had to stifle her laugh into his shirt.

It seemed galaxies away that she had almost been skin to skin with him and her stomach flipped at the thought. She knew they would have to consummate their relationship eventually, and she was anticipating that moment.

For now though she was content to be in his sleeping embrace, laughing at his exuberant snores.

Her contentment was short lived however, for Anakin's snores began to morph into sounds far more sinister. It started out with a single word that he repeated over and over again.

"No."

His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and then escalated into something loud and yearning, full of agony.

"Don't do this Tahiri," He murmured desperately, his once peaceful face now twisting into an expression of desperation.

Eyes wide in shock, Tahiri began to shake him.

"Anakin wake up!" She gasped. His eyes flew open, pupils dilated, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

He stared at her, lips parted for several minutes before burying his head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He recited until the words sounded fumbled and nonexistent. "I'm so sorry."

Not even knowing what he was apologizing for, Tahiri allowed him to do so profusely until at last he elapsed back into the confounds of sleep, his once terrified face turning into one of peace.

She stared down at him in surprise, as if she had merely imagined the whole scenario. Her vision. Anakin had shared her vision. She knew enough about the force to know that when two people shared the same premonition, It never lead to good things.

The next morning Anakin awoke beneath her and Tahiri rolled off him dolefully, giving him a small smile. He swooped down to press his lips against hers and she leaned into his embrace.

When they pulled away, she decided to test the waters. "Sleep well?"

He murmured his concurrence. "Better than I have in a while."

She tried to conceal the surprise on her face however she never got anything past Anakin and he stared down at her with a concerned look.

"It's nothing," She said before he could even begin to speak. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

"Tahiri I-"

"Nothing," She repeated, rising to her tiptoes to kiss him into silence.

It wasn't 'nothing' though. It hurt that Anakin could forget in the course of the night the one vision that had plagued her mind for months.

* * *

Tenel Ka studied the dark haired man before her with a look of doubt on her face. The plan he had proposed the night before had sounded rather good running on very little sleep, however now in the dawn of the new day she couldn't help but feel foolish, huddled in the darkest shadows of the Solo docking bay.

"I've changed my mind. I am leaving," She announced to him.

Zekk caught her shoulder with an outstretched hand. His expression was one of pleading and desperation and for a moment he completely resembled the small boy Tenel Ka had known in her earlier years.

"C'mon Tenel Ka, this will be fun," His grin was cocky and Tenel Ka let out a heavy sigh. She had seen that expression many a times on Jacen's face.

"This is not exactly my idea of _fun_," She countered. Merely hours ago, Tenel Ka had been meditating in the confines of the Jedi temple when her friend from her years at the Jedi Praxeum had come bursting into her quarters, a look of excitement on his face.

"We're going to Ossus," He had announced. Tenel Ka had merely stared at him.

"Elaboration is required."

He had rolled his eyes at her rigidness.

"Tenel Ka, when was the last time you went on a mission?"

She had shrugged her shoulders. "Not a dangerous one since the war ended."

"Exactly. I've overheard Master Skywalker and Corran Horn talking. Apparently there's something going down on Ossus and Corran's going with Anakin and Tahiri to check it out. We're going with them."

He had her attention now.

"We were asked to accompany them?"

Zekk had shifted from one foot to another, looking uncomfortable. "Well not exactly. We're uh, going to sneak aboard their frigate."

Tenel Ka looked at him blankly. "That will never work."

"Why not? With my street smarts we'll be able to stay nice and quiet. And then once we get there and they discover us, there won't be enough time to send us back," He stared at her hopefully. "Did I mention that Jaina is in danger? We can't just forsake our friend."

Tenel Ka sighed again. "Ah. Aha, so the real plan comes out."

She was well aware of Zekk's fascination, no _obsession_ with the female Solo. She wasn't clear whether or not the feeling was mutual but it was rather amusing to watch.

"Please Tenel Ka. I don't want to do this alone."

"I thought going alone was your style friend Zekk," It was her small attempt at humor. Perhaps Jacen had been rubbing off on her. Her heart lurched as she realized she had been dwelling far too much lately on her missing friend, no lover. She had her reasons however, eyes flickering briefly to the small swell of her stomach.

It had been no surprise when she had sensed the stirrings of life within her womb. She and Jacen had taken no precautions when they had been intimate, something that at the time neither of them had considered a risk. She cursed herself at her foolishness.

She knew the prospect would stir up trouble within the Hapan Consortium. She had yet to agree to assume her position of Queen Mother however she understood it was only a matter of when, not if, and Jacen, her baby's father, was forgotten somewhere in the Unknown Regions, completely oblivious to the fact that she was with child.

But she had her own advantageous. Using the force, Tenel Ka was able to delay her pregnancy by several months. It had been twelve weeks since conception and yet Tenel Ka might as well have been in the first few days.

Zekk's proposition however seemed bright enough. She was craving adventure, the feel of her lightsaber in her hand once again. And she couldn't abandon Jaina, or her family.

When he said nothing in response, Tenel Ka nodded. "Fine. I will accompany you."

And yet now Tenel Ka was on the verge of abandoning the said plan in favor of the safety of the Jedi Temple, where her unborn child would be safe.

"Look here they come," Zekk announced, pulling Tenel Ka back deeper into the shadows before she could even begin to change her mind.

Sighing, Tenel Ka summoned the force to conceal their presence from the three Jedi. Her gray eyes watched as Corran, Anakin and Tahiri approached the vessel, the latter chattering aimlessly to her companions. They ascended the loading ramp and Zekk gave her a gentle push on her back.

"C'mon, quickly."

The duo scurried across the docking bay, leaping into the frigate just as the loading ramp began to close. A finger pressed to his lips, Zekk led Tenel Ka towards the cargo area of the frigate where they became settled amongst an array of equipment cylinders.

It struck Tenel Ka then just how ignorant they had been. They could have simply asked to go on the mission, she was certain they wouldn't be turned down. Seconds away from leaving their hiding place to reveal herself to the other Jedi, Tenel Ka suddenly went rigid.

A familiar presence came upon her, overwhelmed her completely; dark eyes dancing, mouth upturned slightly, disheveled hair blowing wildly in the wind.

_Jacen._

She could feel him as plain as day and suddenly, she knew that the force itself was leading her to Ossus. Somehow, Jacen was intertwined in her destiny with the planet.

Zekk, oblivious to her epiphany, kept a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her pinned away from revelation. She relaxed in his arms and he looked relieved.

She had made up her mind.

"We have to stay hidden," He murmured.

She merely nodded her concurrence. She had no intention of informing Zekk of her new agenda.

* * *

"Do you think Jaina will mind that we're taking her ship?" Tahiri spoke from next to Anakin, both seated in the helm of the Yuuzhan Vong frigate his sister had dubbed _Trickster_. Formerly titled the _Ksstar_, Jaina had been fiercely protective of her vessel since nabbing it from Myrkyr. Anakin knew she would tear his head off if it even suffered a scratch.

"Yes," Anakin concluded, "but we're using it to save her, so she won't be allowed to get that angry."

"Whatever you say hero boy," Tahiri grinned.

Over the course of the war, the _Trickster _had been outfitted with basic controls and a working comm system, installed during a sleepless night by Jaina and Anakin. It still bore the unmistakable coral plastered walls of a Vong Ship, however it was their last resort. Neither Anakin nor Tahiri owned their own personal vessels other than their customary two person x-wings, and Corran had opted out of using his own craft, merely because Anakin had insisted on piloting and Corran trusted no one but himself to fly his ship.

"We nearly there?" Corran asked groggily. He had fallen asleep during the journey and now his beard and hair were mussed.

"We'll be there in o'two hundred hours Captain Horn," Tahiri responded.

"Alright when we get there, there will be no wandering off. Do you understand me? You will _both_ follow my lead and do exactly as I say. This is not going to be another Eriadu."

Anakin scoffed at Corran's demands.

"You do know I'm almost twenty-one, right Corran?"

Corran shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances Anakin. I trust you yes, but we don't need to escalate to heroics just yet. Just keep it quiet and stealth-like and this should all go smoothly."

"Just like old times eh?" Tahiri chimed. Anakin glanced at her and took her hand, recalling the first time the three of them had been on a mission together; a locker, freezing temperatures and a warm kiss flashed through his mind. Sensing his thoughts, Tahiri corrected herself. "Well not exactly."

Anakin leaned forward, brushing a strand of Tahiri's hair out of her face before giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Alright alright that's enough public displays of affection for now," Corran chided but there was a trace of amusement in his voice. "Focus on flying."

The blue rays of hyperspace cast a luminous glow on the three occupants of the frigate as they leaned back in their chairs, watching the stars blaze by. Their comfortable silence was brief however for Anakin suddenly let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is it?" Tahiri asked quickly.

Anakin didn't answer her, his face twisted in concentration.

"Anakin?" Corran pressed before suddenly, he too gazed into the distance as though remembering something important.

"What?" Tahiri protested, waving a hand in front of Anakin's glazed eyes.

Anakin rose from his chair, immediately making his way out of the cockpit.

"Gee thinks for clearing things up for me," She sighed, watching his retreating back.

Corran shook his head at her. "It seems we have some stowaways."

As if on cue, Tahiri was suddenly alerted to two familiar manifestations, one of a dark haired male, the other of a coppery haired woman.

Tahiri too rose quickly, following in Anakin's wake to the cargo hold where all three presences were emitting from. She found Anakin gazing down at a sheepish looking Zekk with an amused expression on his face. Tenel Ka had risen, dignified as ever, from behind the canisters and now stood with a look of determination.

"You know, I thought I felt something different on the ship but I had you pegged as stray wamp rats," Anakin said.

"You're not far off the mark," Tahiri muttered, earning an indignant look from the dark haired Jedi before them.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked calmly.

"Jaina's in trouble," Zekk replied simply.

Corran stepped into the cargo hold now, trying to keep his amusement from crawling to his face.

"We're well aware of that Zekk, thank you for reminding us."

Zekk ignored the older Jedi's sarcasm. "Tenel Ka and I are here to help."

"Are you? And you thought the best way to accomplish that feat was to sneak aboard our ship without confronting us about it first? How did you plot that course?"

Tenel Ka stepped forward then. "We realize our actions are forward and rather foolish, but there is more."

Corran stared at her skeptically. "I'm all ears."

"I sense Jacen," She stated.

Anakin's eyes widened. "On Ossus?"

She shook her head. "Not quite on Ossus. Not yet anyway, but I feel his destiny is linked with mine and will only reveal himself if I am on the planet."

Corran threw his hands in the air. "Fine then! It's not like we can turn back now," He turned his back on the cargo hold, muttering under his breath. "I wish Luke had told me that becoming a Master entailed babysitting four overly ambitious Jedi."

The four remaining Jedi stood awkwardly in the cargo hold, all glancing at each other.

"Is he always that cranky?" Zekk broke the tension.

"Yes," Tahiri said quickly.

"So I take it you already know what's happening on Ossus?" Anakin asked.

Zekk and Tenel Ka nodded. "I er, overheard a few things."

Tahiri rolled her eyes and stepped out of the cargo hold, following Corran to the helm. She would leave Anakin to straighten everything else.

Zekk watched the two Jedi before him with a sort of concerned expression on his face. He could feel the tension radiating from both of them and he quickly excused himself, following Tahiri's trail.

Anakin sheepishly looked up into the eyes of Tenel Ka. Her face was unreadable as usual, and the young man suddenly felt a wave of guilt overwhelm him, himself being the sole person to know of the secret relationship she had with his brother.

"Tenel Ka," He spoke softly, "I er, know about you and Jacen. He told me. I'm sorry."

Tenel Ka shook her head, her coppery braids falling in waves about her shoulders. Anakin had a sudden flashback to when he had sent Tenel Ka a holomessage, after her lightsaber accident. He had stayed up all night trying to devise a way for his friend to braid her hair with only one arm, even practicing on his mother until he had finally mastered the technique. Slightly embarrassed, he had showcased the method to Tenel Ka who had adapted to it with great enthusiasm.

If she was surprised at his revelation, her face betrayed nothing. "There is no need for you to apologize Anakin. We can't keep it a secret forever."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "He visited you, didn't he? Right before he left," He drew closer to her, an eager expression on his face. "Did he say anything important?"

Tenel Ka shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Wherever he went, he couldn't even tell me."

"Oh," Anakin said, looking slightly crestfallen. "But, you think he'll be on Ossus?"

"I'm not sure. It was just a premonition."

He murmured his concernment. He was all too familiar with premonitions to cast hers aside.

"Tenel Ka, I'm sorry about Myrkyr," His voice was stiff and he felt his face flush red. It was the first time he had ever outright apologized to her about the mission, and he felt it was entirely his fault.

Tenel Ka froze, eyes glassy towards Anakin, looking at him but not really seeing him.

"I should have never sent Jacen after the Voxyn Queen. I should have never assembled the team in the first place. The whole thing was just a product of my arrogance, and I lead so many people to suffer," His voice cracked and Tenel Ka suddenly looked away.

She did not say it wasn't his fault and Anakin was glad. He had heard enough of that from his family and Tahiri. He knew it was his fault; he saw it in their eyes when they thought he wasn't looking.

Tenel Ka merely nodded and Anakin turned away from the cargo hold, feeling not better, but slightly more at ease.

* * *

"Alright I want you all in a line," Corran barked, firm hands crossed in front of him. "You will stay within my immediate peripheral vision at all times. Got it?"

"Do you want us holding hands too?" Tahiri quipped, rolling her eyes as she positioned herself behind Anakin.

"If it helps," Corran muttered.

The strike team had landed minutes ago and to Anakin's great amusement and annoyance, Corran immediately started behaving like an overly protective mother.

Anakin found Ossus to be surprisingly temperate, much to his relief. From the orange atmosphere he had expected the climate to resemble Tatooine and was relieved to feel a cool breeze ruffling his hair as soon as he departed _The Trickster_. The planet was also somewhat reminiscent of Yavin 4 as the five Jedi found themselves situated in a clearing amongst a vast jungle.

"How far away are we from the academy?" He asked Corran.

"Not too far, maybe eight kilometers. I wanted us to be far enough away to avoid detection but close enough so we don't have to trek across the jungle full of force knows what. You have the comm Tahiri?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Right here."

"Good. Contact Luke and tell him we've arrived."

While Tahiri busied herself with the comm system Anakin approached Zekk and Tenel Ka.

"I can sense my family," He informed them. "It's foggy, but they're close."

Zekk nodded. "Me too. It's like they're concealing themselves on purpose."

Anakin turned to Tenel Ka however she already knew what he was going to ask.

"I don't feel Jacen. Not yet anyway."

He nodded and turned back to Tahiri who had managed to get the comm system working. A tiny holographic image of Luke Skywalker was projected into the humid air and the five Jedi gathered around it.

Luke looked momentarily surprised to see Tenel Ka and Zekk, but said nothing on the matter.

"Good, you've arrived. I'm afraid there's one last detail I need to inform you of. You're not alone on that planet."

Tahiri scoffed. "Well obviously."

"No I mean, there's someone there no one but me knows about. The Dark Jedi Travgen lurks in the caves under the ground. He rules over the Ysanna people, a group of aboriginals native to the planet. I encountered him about twenty years ago, on a mission to rebuild the order with Kam. He didn't approach me and made no attempt to stop my efforts but I feel something has changed. There's dark energy radiating from that planet. Be on your guard, I will join you as soon as I'm able."

When the comm switched off Corran crossed his arms.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better. Anakin, do you sense your family?"

Anakin elapsed into thought for several seconds before replying. "I'm not sure. There's a sort of faintness to their presence."

Corran sighed. "Right. Okay here's our plan. We're going to make camp here for the night, see what happens. In the morning we'll trek to the temple and have a look around but not until tomorrow. _Right_ you two?" He spun around to face Anakin and Tahiri and the latter raised her hands in surrender.

"Of course Corran. When have we ever wandered off without your permission," She said, her voice fully of false hurt.

"Funny. Now let's get to work making camp."

The Jedi spent the next hour gathering wood and performing a slight recon on the area around them. They found that from a certain vantage point, they could see the Ossus Academy, situated in a steep valley below them. It looked, as Luke had informed them, completely deserted and every time Anakin saw sight of it, it gave him a sinking feeling.

Tahiri caught his eye several times, throwing him reassuring waves through the force and her small smiles. It helped, but he couldn't ignore the fact that the presences of his family were withdrawing even further into the depths of the planet.

At last night was upon them, and Anakin was assigned the first to take watch for the night. Propped up against a tree, his hand was clasped in Tahiri's who lay inches away from him, her sleeping face illuminated by the two moons overhead.

There seemed to be no nightmares tonight, and Anakin was relieved at the fact. It gave him one last thing to worry about.

With tired eyes, Anakin scanned the forest for the thousandth time. The lullaby of flora and fauna floated from the depths of the trees, lulling him to sleep. The whole scenario reminded him of his time on Yavin 4, when he had camped out in the jungle on his search for Tahiri to rescue her from her shaping.

Lost in thought, he jumped suddenly as he heard a twig break in the distance, followed by the sound of movement. Rising to his feet, Anakin glanced quickly at his sleeping companions. There would be no need to wake them if it was merely an animal and even if it wasn't, they would only be a shouting distance away.

Pulling his lightsaber from his belt, Anakin crept slowly towards the tree line, pausing briefly at the base of the jungle before entering.

It was silent for several minutes and Anakin thought he must have imagined the sounds when suddenly he felt something cool and hard pressed against the back of his head.

He froze, cursing himself inwardly for neglecting his senses when suddenly a rough familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey kid. Nice of you to drop by."

* * *

**AN: Whew! Semi Young Jedi Knights reunion! Just to clear things up a bit, from this point in the story and onwards, things are going to get pretty AU, as my version of reality is a bit different than what the authors had in mind. While there will be elements and certain story arcs from the books incorporated, I like to add my own spin on things to keep it interesting. So yes, certain characters will die and certain characters will fall to the dark side and vice versa that did not do so in the cannon universe. In the words of Darth Vader, "I am altering the deal! Pray I don't alter it any further!"**

**SiouxFan -** What fun would it be if someone didn't dissect my story! That's why I put my stuff out there in the first place; to gain perspective. In the case of Han, I believe you are right in that he exaggerates Jacen's psychotic behavior but I also believe this to be a flaw of Han in general. He exaggerates, like we saw during the numerous fight with Leia in the trilogy to mask his real emotions, to conceal that he's just a fragile individual. In the case with Jacen, he doesn't want his son leaving and wants everyone to take on this point of view. The war has ended and Han's life has just been getting back to normal and then BAM, one of his sons decides to up and leave giving the only excuse that he wants to find himself in the force, the force of which Han has never truly understood. Oh I could go on forever psychoanalyzing the minds of every Star Wars character in existence but I won't because it would be just one long confusing ramble that makes since to only me. Thanks for the review though! I love your comments as they always get me thinking.**  
**

**May A Chance **- Let's just say Jacen is lurking and he may or may not show his sassy little face very soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**prankprincess123 - **Apologies about the mature scene! I tried to give a warning but I realize that that it's not for everyone. As for the whole Jaina pairing, you'll just have to see how things roll along, though I doubt you'll be dissapointed. Thanks for your review!

**Legionary Prime -** Many thanks for your continuous reviews! I'm actually pretty pleased with the response to this story as I thought I was the only one who obsessed over this pairing this long after the books. Glad to see there's still an interest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A Ploy – 30 ABY**

* * *

_Before_

The controls were familiar to Jaina. The Millennium Falcon had always been an extension of her very existence and she could practically feel it breathing beneath her fingertips as she maneuvered it into the Ossus System. She took the Falcon through a graceful spin into the atmosphere and Jaina heard her father scoff playfully behind her.

"Nothing too crazy kid. We don't need to disappear too. Just land us nice and steady in that clearing."

She murmured her concurrence however proceeded to put the ship through a brisk barrel roll that evoked a laugh from her father and a startled gasp from Leia who had entered the cockpit with a curious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Han asked quickly.

Leia shook her head, settling down into her usual place in the copilots chair with an uncharacteristically sullen look.

"I can't sense anything down there. No builders, not even the Ysanna. It's strange," Leia turned to her daughter. "Can you?"

Jaina doubted her force powers could rival her mother's, however she proceeded to stretch her range onto the planet and the space around it, loosing herself in the air that spanned from her body to the surface. Initially, there was as her mother had said, nothing. Her senses were met with a vast void as though someone had plunged a hole into a ship, sucking everything into the vacuum that was space, but then without warning, a presence began to manifest; distant, and familiar, but blatantly obvious. It was almost as if he was trying to get her attention.

Without thinking, Jaina released the controls in surprise, lips parted as she desperately tried to link herself to her twin.

_Jacen, Jacen, Jacen _she cried out through the force. She ignored the muffled cries of surprise from her parents as they attempted to seize the controls from their daughter to no avail. The ship was already swaying erratically out of control, the hull scraping against the leafy canopy of trees below until it snapped against their trunks with a great lurch. The Millennium Falcon shook until it was nearly on its side, bouncing against the surface of the planet before coming to a rest in the grasps of the jungle.

Her father was swearing and her mother was flustered but Jaina noticed none of it.

Jacen was alive and Jacen was near. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Anakin turned quickly to find himself face to face with his father.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, leaping away from Han Solo's drawn blaster, toppling backwards from surprise onto the leafy ground below. His father grinned down at him, hair mussed and full of leaves, his chin sporting a rugged beard, but his smile stretched from ear to ear. Anakin dropped his hand which had been resting on the hilt of his lightsaber, moments away from striking his faux attacker. "I almost took your head off!"

"Knew you'd show up sooner or later," He said offering an outstretched hand to his son who took it dolefully and climbed to his feet.

"I was so worried. I thought you were dying," Anakin breathed. "Where are mom and Jaina?"

"Safe, back at the _Falcon_. They sensed you though and sent me to find you. Wanted to come too but someone needs to watch the _Falcon _and who better than a pair of Jedi. Are you here alone?"

"No, I came with Corran, Tahiri, Zekk and Tenel Ka," Anakin responded, eyes searching his father's. He had so many questions.

Han let out a low whistle. "That many Jedi for little old me? I feel honored."

"Dad what happened? Why didn't you contact Uncle Luke?"

Han sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. "Why don't you ask your sister and her fancy flying? Damaged our hyperdrive and comm system. Convenient right?"

"Jaina crashed the _Falcon_?" It seemed implausible. His older sister was renowned for her piloting skills and she had been steering the _Millennium Falcon_ since before she could talk.

"So to speak. Look I can explain everything once we're safe. I don't like being out in the open."

"Why not? Dad, what's going on?"

His father merely shook his head. "Not now. Are you camped out somewhere?"

Anakin jerked his head in the direction of his companions and motioned for Han to follow him through the short span of jungle. They emerged into the clearing to find Corran, Tahiri and Zekk up and scattered, a wave of relief washing over them as Anakin and Han came into view. Anakin couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Tahiri charged right at him with a furious look on her face.

"Anakin Solo don't you ever wander off again!" She cried out, crushing him in a brief embrace, squeezing a bit harder than usual for good measure. "Or at least not without me," She murmured softly so Corran couldn't hear.

"Han! Good to see ya," Corran greeted the fellow Corellian with a strained smile. It was clear the Jedi Master had been on edge only seconds ago. Anakin made a mental note to occasionally obey Corran from then on, if only to spare him the gray hair. "Your son here had us pretty worried."

Han glanced at Anakin with almost a look of pride. "He tends to do that. You here to save our hides?"

"Where's Jaina?" Zekk interrupted timidly.

"Back at the _Falcon_. She crashed it," Han paused, running a hand through his nearly completely gray hair. "She's uh, not feeling too good."

Anakin glanced at his father worriedly. He had made no mention of that.

"What do you mean?" Zekk asked, green eyes narrowing.

"Listen we can all catch up later. Tenel Ka's with you right?" Corran persisted.

Anakin stared at the Master in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Anakin felt Tahiri stiffen next to him. "You mean she's not with you?"

"No why would Tenel Ka be with me?" Anakin quickly scanned the clearing, expecting to see the Hapan Jedi lying amongst the weeds, probably still asleep, but she was nowhere in sight. A sinking feeling began to settle when he realized he could no longer feel her presence in the force.

"We woke up and you were both gone! We just assumed that you had wandered off together," Tahiri's voice had almost an edge of accusation to it, as though Anakin had betrayed her in some way.

"When I left Tenel Ka was still here, and that was only about ten minutes ago."

Han sighed deeply. "Well she didn't just disappear into thin air. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You don't think she sensed the Falcon and went looking for it?" Zekk prompted.

"Without waking us? Tenel Ka's strong willed but she's not crazy," Corran said.

"Jacen," Tahiri whispered next to Anakin. Han, who was standing on the other side of his son, suddenly jerked forward.

"What was that?" He asked, rounding on Tahiri.

The blonde woman cleared her throat, looking slightly sheepish. "The only reason Tenel Ka came to Ossus is because she felt Jacen's presence."

"Here? On this planet?" His father was excited now and Anakin couldn't help but feel a swell of hope at his words.

"That's what she made it sound like," Corran supplied.

"Then Jaina was right," Han muttered, more to himself than the group of Jedi. "Listen, we need to get to the Millennium Falcon as soon as possible."

No one questioned him.

"Lead the way Han."

* * *

The jungle proved to be just as difficult to navigate as Dagobah had been, and many a times Anakin had to grasp onto Tahiri for balance after catching his foot on a stick or vine. Each time Tahiri would throw him a smirk, condescendingly patting him on the arm. "You Solos really aren't that agile. Your sister could barely walk on Dagobah."

Anakin's father had thrown her an indignant stare before puffing out his chest and moving to the front of the group, as if to prove his navigational skills were up to par. Within seconds of his abrupt display of cockiness, he was downed by an out of place twig earning snickers from the following Jedi.

The light and cheerful mood had an insidious atmosphere hanging over it however, and Corran was the first one to break the uneasy tension.

"So Han. What have you found down here?"

Han glanced back at the Jedi with a weary look in his eye. "Well we've only been here about three days or so but we've scouted out the temple from a distance. It's as dead as Hoth was; no life whatsoever."

"No builders?" Anakin asked.

His father shook his head. "Like I said, nothing in the temple. But there's something out here. Sometimes at night you can hear things moving in the trees." He paused, as if for dramatic effect. "Human sized things."

"The Ysanna?" Anakin recalled the tribal natives he had grown up hearing about on numerous occasions, whom had once fiercely guarded the temple at Ossus. It had been a Ysanna named Rayf that had sacrificed his life in order to save Anakin, still an infant, from Palpatine's possession. The act itself had grown a seed of respect within him, one that someday he hoped he would be able to repay.

"Maybe," Was Han's unconvincing response.

"Luke told us when we arrived about that Dark Jedi who could possibly be lurking around here," Corran interjected.

"As a passing thought huh?" Han snorted.

"He didn't seem to view him as much of a threat. The last time he was here, the Dark Jedi didn't even bother to attack."

Han shrugged his shoulders. "Everything's a threat. Who the blazes knows what's going on here."

They trekked in silence for several minutes before Tahiri and Anakin simultaneously drifted to the back of the group, out of hearing distance from their companions.

"I'm worried about Tenel Ka," Tahiri said quietly.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," Anakin said firmly, taking Tahiri's hand to reassure her. Her grasp was warm and comforting as his fingers intertwined with hers. Any skin contact between them always sent tiny jolts of electricity through his body and he found himself guiltily lingering on that night two days ago, her golden hair tickling his face, soft hands braced against his chest, her bare body pressed against his.

Her sharp voice suddenly interrupted his reverie.

"Anakin Solo, are you thinking about me naked?"

Anakin's cheeks immediately flushed crimson. Vaping Moffs, he had forgotten about their bond. "No!" He lied.

She laughed. "It's kind of flattering actually," She grew quiet, smiling at Anakin's aloofness. "So are we getting married soon or what?"

He couldn't help but grin. He admitted, he had been worried the night he had found her in the bathroom, yellow eyed and sinister looking in the fluorescent lighting, however it was times like these, times when she behaved so generically Tahiri, that he completely forgot there was a Vong living within her, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

"Is now really the time to discuss this?" He said gesturing around at the jungle.

She shrugged, still smiling at him. "Fine, I guess you're right. But as soon as we get off this planet, you and I are having a nice long chat," The way her lips punctuated _chat_ made Anakin suspect that whatever Tahiri was planning, talking would be far from involved.

"It's weird," She said after a minute of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Riina Kwaad has just sort of...disappeared."

"That's good right?" He could never tell with her recently.

"Of course it is dummy. It's just strange."

He glanced down at her. She was looking profoundly better. The darkness under his eyes had disappeared and there was a certain familiar air about her, something he hadn't felt since their days back at the academy.

"Your eyes, they're green again," He observed.

"Nice of you to notice," She grinned playfully at him.

"Do you think she's gone for good?" He asked timidly.

Tahiri was silent as she thought and Anakin waited with bated breath.

"No. She's still there."

"It's not far from here," Han's gruff voice came from the front of the group, causing Tahiri to retreat back into herself. Anakin decided not to pry.

His excitement grew at the prospect of seeing his mother and sister. He could sense them through the force now, clear, precise and familiar, and he knew they could feel him too. He pondered over the words his father had let slip; something about Jaina not being well. It didn't sit right with him. Was she ill? Was she succumbing to the same disease that had almost claimed Aunt Mara?

He tried to reach out to his sister through the force but was only met with a shielded wall around her mind. He poked at it and could practically feel her roll her eyes at him.

_Later little brother_, was the notion he could feel through the force.

Accepting defeat, he dolefully followed the rest of the group until they emerged into a clearing, not unlike the one he had landed the _Trickster_ in. The _Millennium Falcon_ was situated amongst the compressed weeds, a gray hulking mass that stood out against the green scenery. A billowing array of smoke poured from the front of the vessel, obscuring the blue sky in a mass of black and casting a shadow over the acreage.

"Jaina did this?" Zekk scoffed in disbelief.

As if on cue, a small brunette blur shot out of the _Falcon_, face covered in soot and brown Jedi robes torn and frayed.

Jaina Solo's brandy eyes swept over the group in approval before arriving on Zekk, causing the appearance of a small frown on her face. Anakin didn't need the force to feel the tension. He knew that once long ago, Jaina had exchanged feelings for Zekk however recently those said feelings seemed to be dissipating. He wasn't sure when his sister had changed her mind, but Anakin had never considered himself to be an expert on females.

He watched Jaina quickly mask her disapproval with a smile, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the downed ship.

"Sorry about the mess," She grinned.

Han shot her an affectionate smile before his attention turned to that of his wife, clambering off the loading ramp of the Falcon, followed closely by Threepio.

While the duo reunited and the rest of the group reacquainted themselves with his parents, Anakin snuck towards Jaina with a concerned look on his face.

"Is now a good time?" He asked, watching her eyes glance up at him before shifting them away quickly.

"For what?" Her voice was innocent.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sighing, she turned towards him, jolting her head in the direction of the treeline. Quickly glancing over his shoulder to find his companions all occupied in conversation - Tahiri enduring a stifling embrace from her soon to be mother-in-law - Anakin followed Jaina obediently out of earshot of their Jedi companions.

When she was sure they wouldn't be overheard, Jaina began to speak softly. "The reason I crashed the ship is because I sensed Jacen for the first time in months."

Anakin looked at her curiously. "Haven't you felt him before?"

"You've noticed?" There was no accusation in her tone, merely surprisal.

"Jaina, I'm your _brother._"

She nodded her head and continued. "This time it was different though. This time he wasn't feint, or distant. It was like he was standing right next to me. I got…excited, and lost control of the ship."

Anakin's heart leapt to his throat, eagerly tugging Jaina towards the congregated Jedi who were now looking at them curiously.

"Anakin what-"

"Tell what you just told me to everyone else," He persisted.

"Anakin I don't even know if what I felt was real! Maybe I just miss him too much," She trailed off.

"No Jaina, trust in yourself. Trust in the force."

Their companions had approached them now, Tahiri assuming her usual position at Anakin's side, gazing up at him in curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked, followed by a murmur of the group's similar inquisitiveness.

Jaina paused and Anakin sent a wave of encouragement through the force.

The group was silent as Jaina conferred her revelation about Jacen, all pairs of eyes glued to the female Solo.

When she was finished, they all shared similar looks of confusion with yet a slight flicker of hope.

"Just like Tenel Ka," Tahiri murmured.

"Tenel Ka?" Jaina echoed, suddenly alert.

"Tenel Ka sensed Jacen in the force as well. That's why she crashed our rescue party," Corran sighed, massaging his temples and staring off into the jungle, as though it held the answers for all his impending problems.

"Tenel Ka's here?" Jaina glanced around eagerly.

There was silence amongst the group and Anakin felt the flicker of hope that had previously been present, suddenly extinguish.

"She _was_ here," Zekk murmured darkly. "We er, fell asleep and when we woke up she was gone."

Jaina gaped at the group. "You're joking."

"Listen," Corran began defensively, "You try being in charge of four Jedi all barely into their twenties and see how you like it."

Han snorted and Leia glared at him.

"Alright the Falcon can be fixed up later. Right now our main priority lies in finding Tenel Ka," Han amended somewhat grudgingly.

"Well it's obvious where we should start," Jaina supplied. When no one queried, she continued. "The temple."

"I agree," Anakin said. "I think wherever Tenel Ka is, the builders will be there too. And everything seems to point back to the temple."

"Alright," Han announced, "We'll make a plan and move out before we lose the light. I don't wanna be wandering around when it gets dark. We still don't know what's out here."

* * *

The six Jedi plus Han stood congregated around the crudely drawn map of the Ossus Temple, forged with dirt and drawn with a stick from a kingwood tree. Han had mapped out the construct and its surrounding acreage all utilized from what recon he had been able to do, and he had put together a rather decent looking diagram, complete with juvenile rock figures representing each member of the team.

"You never told me you were an artist Han," Leia chided.

"Funny. Alright so here's what me and Corran have decided. The temple's huge so we're obviously going to have to split up," Han moved the rock Jedi into position, separating each of them into their respected groups. He pointed his stick at two pebbles positioned deep within the upper chasms of the temple. "Anakin and Corran will take the top parts." He proceeded to shift more of the rocks. "Jaina, Tahiri and Zekk will have the lower levels, and Leia and I will scan the surrounding areas. Any questions?"

"Why did you have to illustrate it?" Jaina asked innocently.

Han's face grew red. "To make it more official!"

"You could have just told us."

"Alright alright, let's move out."

* * *

Jaina decided that if she thought the vacuum of space was silent, it was nothing compared to the lingering emptiness that was the Ossus Academy. There wasn't simply an absence of sound, there was no sign or presence of any shape or form, as if the temple didn't exist at all. It troubled her and left her dizzy and disoriented. It was beautiful though. The outside façade was constructed with glittering off-white trasparisteel block, the stone climbing into the traditional ziggurat architecture that reminded her so much of the now destroyed Praxeum on Yavin 4.

A lump in her throat rose at the thought and she quickly swallowed it. There was no need to get emotional about an old building, especially in front of her current partner.

Zekk stood at her side as they delved deeper into the vacant halls of the Ossus Temple, and ever so often she could feel his green eyed gaze washing over her. She ignored him blatantly, though maintained a civil composure; she had learned such a feat long ago from her mother.

Tahiri was ahead of the pair, barefoot and in awe as always as she wandered aimlessly in and out of the darkened hallways.

"It just feels so weird," She kept saying dazedly. "There's just…nothing." If she had any inclination of the romantic tension going on behind her, she didn't show it.

Jaina was the first to crack, sighing and turning to the dark haired man next to her.

"I'm glad you came," She said. "It's good to see you again," It had indeed been nearly three years since the duo had been reunited. The last time she had seen him had been on Hapes, after the heavy supposed loss of Jacen. She had been less than civil during that time, and Jaina could sense the wounds were still fresh.

"I was worried about you," Zekk shrugged, trying to act indifferent though Jaina could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Why?" She snorted. "I can take care of myself."

"I care about what happens to you Jaina."

Jaina ignored the slight chill that ran down her spine at hearing his mouth form her name, and instead chose to focus on the strange green vines growing on the stony wall behind him. She refused to look into his wounded eyes.

When she said nothing, Zekk cleared his throat and continued walking. Jaina followed ruefully behind him, feeling a surge of guilt rise within her throat.

"Zekk," She called. He stopped, though didn't turn around. She approached him slowly, against her better instincts and rested a hand on his shoulder. He flinched under her touch, but said nothing.

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a shrill scream broke their exchange. Jaina immediately glanced around for Tahiri and felt a wave of panic wash over her when she found the blonde girl nowhere in sight.

"Tahiri!" Jaina called, pulling away from Zekk and sprinting down the hall, glancing into each of the cavernous rooms as she went.

But she knew it was futile. Jaina could no longer feel Tahiri in the force.

It was her last coherent thought before everything succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Anakin and Corran froze in unison as a surprised scream echoed from two floors below them, reverberating around the stony walls of the temple before dissipating and leaving only silence. Their gazes met for a split second before Corran abruptly reached out and grabbed Anakin's shoulders whom had been seconds away from sprinting to the source of the sound.

"No Anakin!" Corran yelled as Anakin struggled under the older Jedi's firm grasp. "Let's think this through! It could be a trap."

Common sense was lost on Anakin as he twisted desperately to release himself from Corran's arms. "That was Tahiri! She's in trouble!"

Anakin had initially been reluctant to be separated from Tahiri during their search however Corran had convinced him that it was for the best. Apparently Mara wasn't the only one who viewed their bond as a crutch. Now however he wished he had insisted that Tahiri be at his side. It was the only way he could protect her.

As he flailed in Corran's grasp, he frantically reached out through the force to feel his fiancé but was met with only an empty void where she had once been. Confusion rushed over him as he realized he could not only feel the absence of Tahiri, but his family and Zekk as well, as though they weren't even present on the planet.

But then suddenly there was something, a manifestation small but purposeful scurrying on the level beneath them. It was unfamiliar to Anakin and as he glanced up at Corran he knew that the Master could feel it too.

Sensing that Anakin had abandoned all intentions of chasing voices in the dark, Corran cautiously released him.

"I don't understand," Anakin gasped, feeling suddenly drained. "I can't feel anyone."

Corran shook his hand. "I can't either. But there's something down there," He eyes flickered to a nearby set of stairs. "Follow my lead. I don't care what you hear, we are not getting separated. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded and proceeded to obediently trail behind Corran as they walked slowly and silently to the stairs before cautiously descending them. The stairwell was dark and damp and Anakin had to rely completely on his senses to place his feet on the correct steps as his vision was completely obscured. His heart hammered in his throat as his mind turned to Tahiri. Was she safe? Was the scream merely a trick? Was she dead and he didn't even know it?

No, he decided. He would know if she were dead. But why was her presence cut off from the force?

At last he could see a ray of light shining from the bottom of the stairwell and he emerged into the airy second level of the ziggurat with a sigh of relief. He had never noticed how much he hated closed spaces.

"Where to now Corran?" He asked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the abrupt light. There was no response.

Squinting around the corridor he realized it was completely empty and after a quick scan with the force, Corran Horn was nowhere to be found.

Anakin swore loudly. He had moved passed the initial stages of fear. He was angry now, angry that everyone around him was disappearing with no sign or trace of them in the force, as though they had never existed in the first place.

And then there it was; the tiny flickering of a presence darting from a room ahead of him. He didn't stop to think.

Anakin broke into a sprint, skidding to a halt in front of the darkened chasm where the presence was emitting from.

"Who's there?" He called fiercely. He was done playing games.

There was a scurrying sound from within the room, followed by a small dry sob.

A tiny voice echoed from the darkness.

"Please help."

* * *

**An: Massive thanks to everyone for their support! It's very appreciated.**

**May a Chance** – Basically. Sort of. Maybe. I'm not going to say much, only that Jacen will show up when you least expect it.

**Veritas1995 **– You pretty much summed it up. It's all up hill from here.

**Legionary Prime **– I tried to make it obvious by throwing in the "Nice of you to drop by" line that Han says in TESB. But yeah, it could have been anybody!

**An Origami Fish – **Thanks for the review! Yes my Zekk is more lighthearted in this story because I absolutely couldn't stand him being all brooding and overemotional in NJO. It's also frankly hard for me to write serious gloomy characters in the first place and I feel I need more practice to accomplish it or at least make it somewhat convincing. And don't worry, Jysella and Valin aren't going to be in the dark for long. At the moment they're probably on some Jedi errand but they're slowly working their way into the plot.

**SiouxFan – **In this version Teneniel is still alive and kicking as I prefer Jedi Tenel Ka over Queen Mother but that is subject to change in the near future. She can't live forever. I thought Corran was granted the title of Master after the Yuuzhan Vong war? I won't pretend to know; I've read about fifty Star Wars books in the course of two months, my facts are all scrambled. Thanks for the review!

**TortoisetheStoryteller – **Thanks for your reviews! I was actually being sarcastic about the whole LOTR thing. I'm completely obsessed with Lord of the Rings and it translates into pretty much everything I write, so yes, I had to throw in spiders. In regards to the whole romance thing, I feel Anakin and Tahiri developed a strong bond from a young age that yes, initially wasn't inclined to be romantic, but quickly developed after Anakin's near death experience. I think after witnessing what might have happened, things would escalate pretty quickly. Or they're just my OTP and I want them to be happy. :)

**Jaffa3 – **Wow, thanks for all your reviews and for putting up with my constant star wars ramblings!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**An Unlikely Alliance – 30 ABY**

* * *

Sweat poured from Tenel Ka's brow as she struggled desperately against the green roots that held her pinned to the rock. Her back ached as she flailed upon the hard stone however the vines only seemed to retaliate against her struggle and proceeded to wrap tighter around her torso, as if they had a mind of their own. Her resistance was futile, and there was no way such thrashing could possibly be good for the baby.

Calming herself for a brief minute, she tried fervently again to reach for the presence growing within her womb and once more her heart leapt to her throat at the absence she felt in the force. No, that wasn't it. There wasn't an absence in the force; the force itself was absent, as if it had been stripped completely from her, leaving her being with nothing but a hollow husk.

It was an agonizing sensation and it couldn't even hold a candle to what pain she had experienced in her past, not even the torturing she endured when she had been a part of the strike team to Myrkyr. She tried to steady her breathing but she was in such a frenzy that her lack of oxygen merely caused her to gag for air until she felt lightheaded and dizzy.

_Why struggle?_

A wispy voice spoke to her from the darkness, the same voice that had lured her into the forest; the voice that sounded so eerily familiar to Jacen's. By the time she had cursed herself for her stupidity, realizing it was a trap, it had been too late and she had succumbed to the nets and vines of her capturers. She had woken up wrapped in the curling vines of her imprisonment and pressed against a wall of a damp dark empty cavern. She presumed herself to be in the cave system rooted deep within the cliffs and hills that dotted the terrain near the Ossus Academy, the caves that Master Skywalker had claimed was home to the native people of Ossus, the Ysanna.

She had yet to confirm that the people themselves were her captors. Since her imprisonment she had been utterly alone, save for the voices that poked and prodded at her psyche in the darkness.

"You will not keep me here," She rasped against the strangling vines. At her words, the flora seemed to slightly lessen its hold on her, as if it were eager to hear what she had to say.

_Ah, but I have succeeded thus far. Why do you think your outcome will differ if you continue to injure yourself?_

She ignored the disembodied voice and out of instinct, tried to reach out to with the force to find its owner. Of course she was met with nothing.

The voice made a hissing sound and it took Tenel Ka several seconds to realize it was laughing at her.

_Ignorant Jedi. Do you not know what binds you?_

Once again, Tenel Ka ignored the voice. It paid no matter to her silence.

_You are bound by the vines of a Teraja tree. _

"Do you expect me to know what that is?" She spat.

The voice was clearer now, as if whispering directly into her ear. More distinctive, she wondered how she could ever think the sinister sound had been reminiscent of her lover. This voice was high pitched and callous, and held none of the warmth or spontaneity that Jacen's tone possessed. Though it sounded genderless, she couldn't help but subconsciously feel a female presence, despite her lack of the force.

_Call it a failed Yuuzhan Vong prototype, if you will. They were once grown to restrain you Jedi, to cut you off from the force and make you suffer however the Vong Shapers never could find the proper soil to house their plant, and so it shriveled and died and was cast away, along with other impure casualties. It however seems to thrive among the Ossus soil, for certain reasons. _

"Then you're not speaking to me through the force?"

_I am above such petty matters of the Universe._

"Well you're wrong." Tenel Ka ground her jaw together.

_What do you know ignorant girl. You know nothing of my plight. _

"I care nothing for your personal problems. You're wrong about my outcome. It will differ."

The voice was angry now and Tenel Ka felt the vines beginning to wrap insidiously around her once again.

_Do enlighten me Jedi?_

Tenel Ka raised her chin and tried to appear dignified, taking on the facial expression she had seen her mother assume whenever she defied someone.

"You have taken me hostage from a group of well trained and fully armed Jedi Knights who just so happen to be my allies. They will come for me, and therefore come for you."

To Tenel Ka's surprise, the voice broke into the same high pitched eerie laughter and it echoed thoroughly through her head as she squinted her eyes against the vibrating mirth.

_I see no great team of savior alliances in your future. _

The statement startled Tenel Ka, and without warning, a light began to emerge from the center of the cave, engulfing the walls in its startling bright flame and illuminating the shapes that had thus far been obscured from her vision. In horror, Tenel Ka recognized the faces of her friends that she had traveled to Ossus with as well as the silhouettes of Han, Leia and Jaina; all were bound, all were unconscious. All were prisoners along with her.

How long had she been here?

The voice finally calmed itself from its high of delight, and was now merely tittering at her shock. Tenel Ka however, noticed a key flaw in her subjugator's plan.

"You've made a grave mistake," Tenel Ka said at last.

She thought the voice would start laughing again, but it managed to restrain itself.

_I have nothing to fear from you._

"Fact. You have nothing to fear from me. It is the two Jedi who remain uncaptured that should have you very scared indeed."

For once, the voice went silent, as if hesitating and despite the deficiency she possessed in the force, she mustered what essence she could and sent of wave of desperate faith to Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, hoping by some will they would receive it.

* * *

The small child that stood before Anakin was the filthiest he had ever seen. Bathed in the violet glow of his cautiously ignited lightsaber, the tiny statured figure gazed up at him with enormous black eyes, fat tears rolling down its disgustingly dirt caked cheeks. Long matted dark hair drifted down the youth's shoulders, tangling near its scabbed and scratched knees, also drenched in grime. Draped across its torso was a traditional Ysannian robe, one Anakin had only observed in holoimages during his days at the Praxeum and was quick to conclude he was speaking to a native of Ossus. Despite its barbaric appearance, the child did not appear hostile and Anakin took a wary step closer, observing her with caution. He could only assume the child was female as she was too caked in dirt for him to determine otherwise, and he estimated her age to be only a few years older than Ben.

Her tiny voice croaked again, eyes darting from his face to his lightsaber with a sort of timid fascination.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, hoping the child was fluent in basic. He could sense her apprehension towards his flourished weapon and he absentmindedly extinguished the blade, placing the hilt firmly at his belt but in a position he would have quick access to it should the need arise.

"Dabria," She answered shakily. "My ama is hurting."

"I don't understand. Your ama?"

The girl looked up at him incredulously, more tears leaving streak marks upon her face.

Without speaking she seized the side of his flight suit with a tiny balled up fist and proceeded to tug him in the direction of a room adjacent to the chasm they were currently in. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him it probably wasn't completely wise to follow a strange girl amongst the ruins of an old temple, leading him force knows where, but a familiar primal instinct to save people had placated all of his suspicions and he proceeded to follow in the child's wake.

The room she had led him too was dark and damp just as the former had been however here Anakin could sense something different; something weak and barely clinging to life. Adrenaline rushed over him as he quickly scanned the room, praying feverishly he wouldn't catch sight of a slender blonde haired figure. His fears were relieved momentarily as he caught sight of a sickly thin Ysannian woman, sprawled on the duracrete floor in a fetal position but he was immediately sickened by his brief relief.

The woman was clearly dying.

Dabria, who had thus far been standing firmly at Anakin's side, suddenly broke from him and scampered to the woman, dropping to her knees in front of her.

"Ama," Her voice shook with fear.

Of course. Ama meant mother.

With what little light that entered the room, Anakin could see her wounds were severe and through the force could sense double that. Her neck and chest had been burned badly and there were several round wounds that littered her torso. They almost looked like…

"Dabria what happened to your ama?" Anakin asked suddenly, gazing at the blurry eyed child.

She merely sniffed at him before gesturing once more to the woman's helpless figure.

"Please help her."

He turned back to the woman and slowly approached her, mimicking Dabria as he dropped to his knees at the mother's side. She shifted at his presence but her eyes remained close, chapped and broken lips gasping for air.

"It's…it's going to be okay," His bedside manner had never been very good, despite all the death he had seen in his twenty years of life. He could feel the child watching him expectantly and he wondered briefly if she knew what he was, what he was capable of doing.

Summoning what strength he could muster, Anakin closed his eyes and laid a hand on the woman's stomach where a majority of her wounds had accumulated. He had never been a very adept healer however he had picked up a few tricks from watching Telki at work. He reached deep within her, finding the tiny wisps of the force that were preserving her presence and tugged gently at them, trying to manipulate the light to flush throughout her body.

The woman gasped and her eyes shot open, dark and murky as her daughter's had been. She clutched the front of Anakin's flight suit and he removed his hand from her body in surprise, momentarily stunned at the strength the woman possessed even in the cusps of death. He knew her sudden lucidness had nothing to do with his healing and so he listened intently as her blackened eyes stared deeply into his icy ones.

"You," Her voice was raspy, barely above a whisper, and Anakin had to lean in closer to catch what she was saying. "I know you."

His lips parted but said nothing as she stared up at him in fascination.

"I saw you in my vision," She croaked. He was startled at her revelation but then recalled something he had learned long ago about the Ysanna; they were all sensitive to the force.

She released her grasp on the front of his shirt and collapsed back to the floor, eyes open and empty as she breathed her last words. "Keep my daughter safe. Only you can."

Her throat suddenly convulsed as her mouth spewed a plethora of blood however Anakin barely flinched, too shocked for revulsion. He could feel the tiny tendrils of life within the woman slowly rise into the atmosphere, and then she was gone.

Anakin could only stare, mouth agape, at the now deceased body in front of him before reluctantly pulling his gaze away and turning to the child.

Dabria's expression was shielded as she looked glassily down at her mother yet Anakin was surprised to find a lack of wailing or tears; the girl hid her emotions well.

Not knowing what to do in such a situation, Anakin placed a timid hand to the silent girl's shoulder. Dabria did nothing to receive or displace it; she merely endured his attempt at comfort.

After several minutes of silent vigil, Anakin finally drew to his feet, ignoring the blood that now stained his flight suit. They weren't safe, he could feel it, and his friends and family were still unaccounted for.

_Tahiri._ A lump rose in his throat as he recalled the panicked scream he had heard ringing through the chasms of the temple and he suddenly reached for the girl's hand.

"We need to leave Dabria," He murmured, softly tugging the girl towards the door. He expected the child to protest but instead she merely nodded her head and let him lead her to the door. Before they reentered the temple, Anakin took one last lingering look at the body sprawled on the floor. What had the woman meant when she said he was the only one who could save her daughter? Save her from what?

And how had the woman cultivated the wounds, the round burn marks that bore the unmistakable resemblance to injuries produced by the weapon at his belt? His mind immediately jumped to the Dark Jedi that his Uncle had informed them about and he abruptly seized the shoulders of the girl at the thought, ushering her from the room.

Anakin didn't know where to even begin to go. He knew it would be foolish to call out his missing comrade's names for fear of attracting whatever predators had turned them into prey but it was then that Anakin suddenly realized he didn't have the slightest clue as to what had made them quarry in the first place. He suspected Dabria could shed some light on the situation, but he figured an interrogation so soon after the death of her mother wasn't exactly the best way to receive his information.

The girl suddenly tremored in his protective grasp as they fled down the seemingly empty halls and Anakin froze. She felt something, he could sense it, and suddenly he felt it too. A presence. No, multiple presences, all scurrying down the hall at an alarming rate however their manifestations were off putting and blurry, as though Anakin were receiving the message from under water.

"Get behind me," He ordered the child and she obediently complied, her mind still a steel trap to him.

Anakin reached for his lightsaber and ignited the violet haze just as a group of ten Ysanna rounded the corner of the stony temple corridor. They were congregated in a circular formation as though concealing something within their midst, all adorned with crudely designed spears and a strange green vine wrapped around their necks. There was something vastly different to these Ysanna however that completely contrasted against Dabria and her mother.

Instead of baring the deep blackened eyes that was a frequent genetic trait amongst the natives, their pupils were stark white and cloudy with an empty vacant air about them. They seemed…tainted.

The largest and burliest of the ensemble took a step forward, body robed in a fabric similar to the one that Dabria sported, his face nearly completely obscured by a large boned mask.

"You will give us the child Jedi and you will surrender to us." He spoke with a determined and confident voice. At first, Anakin's mind immediately resisted and rebelled, as he often did when someone gave him an order, but suddenly he felt the constant urge to obey and before he could comprehend what he was doing, he began to lower his lightsaber.

"No!" Dabria's small voice was suddenly loud and demanding and he turned to find the child had clasped her fists against her ears, looking up at him with an intent look on her face.

"Don't listen! They lie!" She began to hum a high pitched tune to drown out the voices drifting from the assembly of natives before them, all taunting, all making demands.

Anakin was certain he could never be fooled by a simple mind trick and concluded that there was something more powerful at large, but the persuasion of the Ysanna was slowly wearing him down until the walls he had constructed within his mind had all but concaved.

The Ysanna were only trying to help. If he surrendered they would take care of Dabria, take care of him. His family was safe, there was no danger. No need for alarm.

He began to take more timid steps towards the enemy, Dabria still pulling desperately on the hem of his flight suit, when suddenly he caught sight of a figure in a bright orange tunic nearly obscured by the sea of a dozen Ysanna. She was unconscious, her blonde hair matted and a trickle of blood oozing from a wound to her head, courtesy of a Ysannian spear most likely.

It was as though someone had flipped a powercoupling to his head.

He quickly reverted from being a complacent mindless prisoner at the sight of Tahiri and rose into a force fueled leap through the air, landing lightly behind the leader of the now suddenly alarmed tribesman. He raised his purple blade threateningly to the base of the native's neck, barely visible due to the verdant mask that covered most of his skin.

"How about you let go of my friend and tell me where you're keeping the rest of the Jedi?" His tone was icy and he knew Jacen would never approve of his method. Not that it mattered anyway, Jacen was frolicking force knows where, completely oblivious to the plight of his family.

At the sight of his battered and bruised childhood friend and fiancé, it had gone from a simple objective mission to something far more personal.

There was genuine fear in the Ysanna's pure white eyes and Anakin watched as the native sputtered, oblivious to the impending threat behind him until Dabria pointed and shouted in warning. Anakin spun his blade just in time to parry several raised spears, succeeding in slashing the makeshift weapons in half and leaving only smoking bits of wood in the shocked native's grasps.

Their tactics quickly changed however as they proceeded to hit him with an array of mighty force charged blows, sending him sprawling backwards into the wall behind him. His vision momentarily blackened in pain and he felt a warm fluid gathering from the new knot at the back of his head, but he ignored all agony and quickly sprung to his feet to ward off his impending attackers.

They had him surrounded now and Anakin could feel the force pulsing within their bodies as they pressed him to the wall. How had they gotten so strong, so powerful?

The leader who had initially caused the diversion, pushed through the crowd of Ysanna and came to rest inches from Anakin's face.

"Foolish Jedi. If you had only obeyed, things would have gone much smoother. Now I have to kill you in front of a child."

Anakin stared at the leader in shock, not because he had proclaimed his death, but because the once gruff voice had now taken on a shrill feminine tone, as though possessed by another.

He had no time to dwell on it however as the native raised his left hand, proceeding to curl his fingers in a 'come hither' motion. Anakin immediately stiffened as his windpipe began to close, cutting off all traces of oxygen from his body. He could barely register that someone had seized his lightsaber from him as he flailed desperately against the wall, eyes closing and head spinning as tendrils of life began to depart from his body…

Suddenly there was an abrupt blinding light and Anakin felt the immediate release of the pressure from his throat. He slid to the ground gasping for air, eyes blinking rapidly to try to decipher what was going on around him. He must be dreaming.

Streaks of blue lightening were radiating through the darkened hallway, illuminating the twisted and smoking figures that writhed in agony on the duracrete floor. The smell of burning flesh was present in the air and Anakin watched in horror as the dying Ysanna convulsed in a twisted sporadic dance before at last succumbing to stillness.

Amid the chaos and smoked flesh stood Dabria, tendrils of lightning still dancing on the tips of her tiny fingers as she watched her creation wipe out all traces of life from the natives. Her face was blank, eyes darkened as she approached Anakin, calculatingly stepping around the singed corpses.

"You were in trouble," Was her only offered explanation.

He could only gape up at her but he had no time to dwell on it; no time to muse over the fact that a seemingly innocent child had just murdered twenty people with an ancient Sith technique.

Mustering what strength he could, he rose to his feet, legs still shaky from his narrow brush with death. The child had saved his life, of that he was grateful for, but she was too powerful; too dangerous.

He wanted once again to question her but his reverie was suddenly interrupted by a tiny murmur that came from a body on the floor, untouched by the sinister lightning though still badly injured.

Anakin ran to Tahiri, kneeling next to her and cradling her broken body in his arms. She was stirring subtly and Anakin was relieved to find none of her wounds to be fatal, however he still couldn't sense her through the force and it unsettled him greatly.

Dabria, as if sensing his thoughts, suddenly approached and pointed to the green vine wrapped firmly around Tahiri's neck, identical to the ones that had restrained the late Ysanna.

"You can't feel her because of that," She said, leaning forward to remove the greenery from Tahiri's throat. Anakin instinctively drew Tahiri away from the dark child, placing a protective hand over her.

"No I'll do it," He tried to keep the shakiness from his voice however Anakin couldn't ignore the hurt that washed over the child's face. She looked ashamed of herself.

"Ama said I should only use the light on bad people, people who tried to hurt me," Her voice was small and frail.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Did your ama teach you how to do that?"

The child shook her head. "No." She seemed to hesitate before her dark eyes flickered to an object in her hand. Anakin immediately recognized it as his lightsaber and he gasped in surprise. She quickly held out her hand, surrendering the weapon.

"I didn't steal it," She confided. "I found it on one of the bad people. My apa has one just like it."

He raised his eyebrows, deciphering the unfamiliar word. "Is your father a Jedi?"

The child shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. His is red. I like yours better though, it's a prettier color."

It all made sense; this child, this Ysanna, was the daughter of the dark Jedi Travgen; he was the source of her profound power. He may even have been what her late mother was shielding her from. He suddenly knew his purpose then. He had to help this girl. She possessed an amazing amount of power and potential, one that would thrive in the Order if released from the constraints of her dark energy. This is what the mother wanted for her.

"Anakin?" Tahiri's choked voice broke through his contemplation and he looked down at her with a surprised expression, as though noticing her for the first time. Her eyes were weak and amber as they gazed up at him in amazement, reaching a pale hand to trace his face. "Oh Anakin…I was…so scared."

"It's okay now Tahiri. Don't talk, you'll only waste your strength," He soothed her hair from her bloody forehead as she eased back into a relaxive state. He heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'hero boy' before once again losing consciousness.

Rising to his feet Anakin hoisted Tahiri into his arms and turned to Dabria.

"Stay close and don't do anything without me telling you to. Got it?"

She nodded her reluctant affirmation and Anakin turned to quickly hide the wry smile that was creeping upon his face. Force he was starting to sound like Corran.

* * *

The darkened caves of the Ossus mountain range had been Travgen's home for nearly forty years and yet not a day went by where he didn't curse the dank dark underground. The foul smell of moist vinery and crumbling cavern walls had been his constant companion for decades on end but it didn't stop him from occasionally yearning for the feel of a soft bed beneath his body.

And rarely, on occasions such as today, he missed the waning light of the Jedi Temple, the comforting notion of digesting three square meals a day and the bustling sounds of Coruscant air traffic.

_Distracted are we?_

He initially would have jumped at the voice, but he had gotten so used to the presence spontaneously appearing out of nowhere that he barely flinched a muscle.

"I'm meditating," In essence, it was the truth. At least he _had_ been meditating before he had suddenly felt the jolting disturbance through the force; he had seen a flash of a brown haired young man wielding a violet lightsaber, and then he watched as his daughter sent a plethora of blue lightning, murdering the squad he had forced to seize the perpetrator.

_Ah. You felt it too. _

He uncrossed his legs from his makeshift meditation sphere, burying his lined dark face into his hands.

"She's more powerful than we realized. It was a mistake to leave her mother alive this long."

_I told you that from the start but you allowed your lust to overcome your common sense. Fool. _

Anger rose within him at her accusation but he quickly buried it. He learned long ago there was never any point in threatening spirits.

_ I want you to seek out the boy and his companions. Seize your daughter and do what you will with the half one, she may prove useful to us, but dispose of the male Jedi. He is too dangerous to be kept alive. _

Travgan rose to his feet and gave a long lingering bow.

"It shall be done Darth Traya."

* * *

Several lightyears away, Jacen Solo gasped at the profound disturbance in the force. His family was in danger. Tenel Ka was in danger.

He was coming.

* * *

**An: Hopefully everyone knows who Darth Traya is. If not, go play Kotor 2. Now. Quick question. Do you guys prefer random sporadic updates (aka, whenever it gets done, whether early or late, I post) or do you prefer the consistent once a week updates let's say every Thursday. Just trying to get an idea on what's easier for everyone as I'm good with both.**

**Legionary Prime – **Thanks so much for your support! It's ever appreciated! I'm just glad that at least some people are reading it as it's more of a story to fill the gap for myself after Anakin's death. Your reviews are as always valued.

**ElsaFrozen – **I don't think you'll be disappointed with Jaina and Zekk. Love your username and thanks so much for your review!

**Veritas1995 – **You my friend, possess excellent foresight. Are you a Jedi? Thanks for your review!

**Guest – **Your wish is my command! Thanks for the review!


End file.
